Kyrie Eleison
by Jemppy
Summary: Sometimes all someone wants is to be normal. Kurt, Lance, and Scott find out the hard way that things aren't always normal when you're a mutant. (For those who ACTUALLY remember this, I updated! finally)
1. Avoiding Homework is Normal

A/N: Okaaay, here is my first X-Men: Evo fic. Okay actually it is my first X-Men fic anyway. So  
please be kind.   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own anything. Not Evo, not Victor Hugo's work, nor Disney!  
  
xxx  
Part 1: Avoiding Homework is Normal  
xxx  
  
Scott Summers was arguably a great student. He took classes and on a regular basis he passed  
those classes with high marks and great ease. Unfortunately that was before he decided to try  
German. He needed a language class and so he took the German class because one, it was  
suppose to be easy, two, he had Kurt Wagner in the same building as him and three, well three  
was because Jean had PE at the same time and the German room looked out over the field and he  
could get a nice view of her in her gym shorts.   
  
Unfortunately only number two still held true. The class was not easy, not at all. And well now  
that the weather had grown colder, Jean's PE class had moved indoors. Now here he was being  
stuck in his room trying to figure out the nominative, accusative, and dative cases for nouns. But  
at least Kurt was there to try and help him.  
  
Currently Kurt was hanging upside-down from his ceiling trying hard not to get frustrated with  
Scott.  
  
"Nein, nein, Scott. For nominative it is 'Der, Die, Das, Die' und 'Ein, Eine, Ein und for plural it is  
meine'." Scott watched him swing slightly from his position.  
  
"Okay, I get it. I think. Der Sessel, Die Lampe, Das Bett and the last one is plural, correct? And  
Ein Sessel, eine Lampe, and ein Bett"  
  
Kurt nodded. "So having it in a sentence would be Ich habe ein neues Bett."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Kurt sighed and dropped down onto the floor. Running a hand through his dark hair and plopped  
down on the floor near the side of Scott's bed. "Okay. Einmal. The sentence 'Ich habe ein neues  
Bett.' means...." he asked.   
  
"I have a new bed."  
  
Kurt nodded. "Okay good, you at least paid attention during the first part of the year. Now on to  
the parts of the sentences. Bed is a neutered noun. And so--"  
  
"You know what Kurt? I'm tired." Scott laid back on the bed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Oh come on, mein Fruend, ist nicht so schwer!" Kurt gave Scott a lopsided grin.   
  
"Oh man, Kurt, it is almost eleven. We missed the movie that everyone wanted to watch tonight."  
  
"So? You're the last person I'd expect not doing their homework. It's more of a me thing to do."  
he winced. "Which reminds me, I have English homework, verdammt."   
  
Scott laughed as he shoved his work back into his bag and tossed his book onto his desk. "Having  
English problems?"   
  
"Ja, everyone thinks German's gender nouns is confusing but they've been speaking English all  
their lives and never had to learn all of its mechanics. Man, they are confusing!" Kurt climbed to  
his feet and brushed off his pants. "Well I better grab my English book from Kitty." he reached  
down and clicked on his image inducer. The blue fur was replaced by the holographic peach skin.  
Scott gave Kurt a sad look for a moment at the thought that in the Institute, he still wore the  
image inducer to speak to Kitty because she was still afraid of his natural form.   
  
*Bamf*   
  
Kurt teleported directly outside Kitty and Rouge's room. He hesitated a moment before knocking.  
  
  
"Hey elf." Rogue opened the door, "whatcha want?"   
  
"I need to get mein English book from Kitty."  
  
Rogue turned and backed away from the doorframe and called to Kitty. Kitty wandered to the  
door, rubbing her eyes. "Kurt?"  
  
"Ja, es tut mir leid, Katzchen, I need my book I lent you."  
  
Kitty just rolled her eyes. "I was, like, sleeping Kurt. Why do you need your book now? Why  
couldn't you get it tomorrow?"  
  
"I needed it now."   
  
"Sure you did." she made a low guttural noise in the back of her throat as she left the door and  
returned shortly with his book. She practically shoved it into his arms and quickly shut her door.  
Kurt blinked at the abruptness of what just happened. Sighing, he hung his head and...   
  
*Bamf*  
  
xxx  
  
The next morning found both Scott and Kurt doing homework at the table with their breakfast  
spread around their work.   
  
"I don't get this!" Scott cried, gesturing to his worksheet with his fork. "It makes no sense!"  
  
"You're telling me! I can barely read this." Kurt in turned gestured to his book.   
  
"I'll switch you work."   
  
"Scott 'Mr. I-am-the-perfect-leader-and-I-do-everything-perfectly-never-missing-a-training-  
session-or-homework-assignment Summers wants me to do his work for him?" Kurt raised his  
eyebrow.  
  
"Well I'd be doing your work too you know."   
  
"But mein ist reading."   
  
Scott sighed. "Oh, what are you reading? And why is it confusing?"  
  
"We are reading 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'" Kurt gave Scott a withering look. "Boring if  
you ask me."   
  
"It's suppose to be pretty good, actually."   
  
"I'm on the first chapter and so far all it has been doing is describing the architecture. Yawn."  
  
Scott laughed and abandoned his work in favor for the now cold breakfast. "Yeah I can see how  
that can be pretty boring."   
  
Kurt slumped his head on his hand, "I think I am just going to rent the Disney version."  
  
"You do know that it is completely unlike the book, right?" Rogue asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh man, why can't Disney stick to the story?" Kurt moaned. "Oh well, I'm gonna do it anyway.  
I can't read this. The English is too complicated for me."   
  
"Yes and Disney also has those catchy songs that the book lacks." Scott pointed out sarcastically  
as Rogue joined them at the table.   
  
"Ach ja!" Kurt lit up, "I like those songs."  
  
"I swear, Kurt can't catch sarcasm sometimes." Scott whispered to Rogue who shrugged.  
  
Kurt slammed his book shut with a grin, "Disney here I come!"  
  
*Bamf*   
  
Rogue looked at Scott as she poured herself a glass of milk. "How long do you think'll take Blue  
to figure out that the video stores are still closed at this time in the morning?"  
  
"Five minutes."   
  
"You're giving him too much credit." 


	2. Screwing Up is Normal Too

A/N: Here is the next part of the fic. Hope you all keep enjoying it, oh did I mention, I really,  
really like reviews?? Oh and I know in the Day of Reckoning and The Recovery, they had to  
rescue Wolverine, but this is set before all that.  
  
-blah blah- denotes telepathic speaking  
'blah blah' person's thoughts  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Evo nor do I own Disney or their catchy songs.  
  
xxx  
Part 2: Screwing Up is Normal Too  
xxx  
  
Kurt was sprawled out along the length of the couch with the TV remote in his hand. On the  
screen Quasimodo was singing about spending 'one day out there!' On the floor next to the  
couch, a notebook was opened with quick notes jotted down in German for easier reading later  
when writing his report.   
  
"What's on?" Kitty asked, phasing into the room.  
  
"Hunchback of Notre Dame." Kurt answered without looking up.  
  
"That's what we are reading in English."   
  
"Ja, I didn't get the reading done. So I am watching this." he gestured to the screen.  
  
Kitty gave him a strange look. "Uh, you didn't finish the book?"   
  
"Nein, you had my book for the last couple of weeks." Kurt lazily reached down and retrieved his  
notebook. He scribbled a few sentences before dropping the notebook again.   
  
"Oh, but the movie is, like, different from the book."   
  
"Duh, Katzchen, but I figure I can fake a good essay about Quasi's feelings about being deformed  
and freak-like. I know how it felt." he looked up and winked at her.   
  
"Ugh, don't joke around Kurt, this is your grade! You're already doing bad in English!"  
  
"'I am deformed and I am ugly and these are crimes for which the world shows little pity'" Kurt  
sang along with the movie, ignoring Kitty.   
  
"You never know when to quit!" Kitty groaned. "Why can't you, like, take anything serious?  
When something bad happens how can we, like, know when to trust you?"   
  
Kurt blinked up at her, "You having problems trusting me, Katzchen?"   
  
"When you joke around, yes."   
  
Kurt turned back to the animated movie, "Well,"   
  
"So will you quit joking around?" Kitty planted her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"I'm busy Kitty, I need to watch this, it may be different but at least I can get an idea of how the  
story went. It is easier for me, I can't read as good English as you can." Kurt continued to watch  
the movie and grabbed the remote to turn the volume up louder. He didn't hear Kitty leave but he  
knew that she got the idea.   
  
He didn't know how the book must have gone, but watching the movie, he could understand  
where Quasimodo was coming from. Being a freak isn't fun. Rogue may pull off the goth-freak  
style and maybe even enjoy it but he just wasn't 'digging' the blue elf-demon-freak style. He  
sighed as he listened to some of the lyrics that were being sung.  
  
'I knew I'd never know  
That warm and happy glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light'  
  
"Ach ja, this movie is made for me!" he told the TV. He grabbed the remote again and clicked the  
TV off. "Disney or nicht, this movie is getting to me."  
  
After all, he had the rest of the day to watch it. Then he had all that night to write his report for  
the next day. He had just enough time.  
  
xxx  
  
"Why, oh mein Gott, why do we have a training session tonight??" Kurt asked as the X-Men were  
called to assemble in the Danger Room.   
  
"Logan wants us to practice." Rogue answered.  
  
"I have, like, homework tonight!" Kitty complained, "And so does Kurt!"  
  
"Ja, Ich weiss! Don't remind me Kitty."   
  
"Speaking of German, I have homework to finish too." Scott rubbed his forehead above his visor.  
  
"Scott! You should have gotten your homework done earlier!" Jean admonished.  
  
"I've been working all day. You took the easier route with French."   
  
"Actually, French is difficult." Jean argued.   
  
"Not as hard as German."   
  
Kurt jumped in, "German is easy!"  
  
"Says the one who has it as his first language!" Scott rolled his eyes even though it couldn't be  
seen.   
  
"Well, if that's the case, English is the hardest out of all."  
  
Rogue and Evan watched the exchange. "I'm so glad I didn't take a language." she whispered to  
Evan.   
  
"No kiddin'"   
  
"Are we like, gonna practice or stand around and argue the night away?" Kitty exploded.   
  
Logan's voice echoed over the comm. "I agree with half-pint, let's get this started so you all can  
get back to your homework."   
  
Then the training session began.  
  
xxx  
  
Cyclops looked around at the X-Men gathered awaiting his orders. "Okay, here's the mission, an  
anti-mutant organization has Wolverine captive and we need to get in there and get him out."  
  
"When would we ever need to rescue Wolverine? He's indestructible." Nightcrawler asked from  
his crouched posistion.   
  
"Stay focused." Cyclops snapped. "Anyways. Shadowcat, I need you to phase Jean and Spyke  
into this room," he ordered as he pointed to a map. "and Nightcrawler, I need you to teleport me  
and Rogue into this second room."   
  
"Uh uh, nein, you know the drill, I can't teleport into where I don't how it is like. I might bamf us  
into a wall!" Nightcrawler shook his head. "Then we would never get our homework done."  
  
"Take this seriously! I know that. But we need to work on all of our powers and you need to start  
expanding on your teleportation. So come on."   
  
Nightcrawler sighed and wrapped one arm around Cyclops's waist and the other around Rogue's.  
"Ready?"   
  
Cyclops nodded and gestured to the building. "Alright, go team 1 and Jean call to us when you  
get in there, I'll give the next instructions then, now go." he gestured to Shadowcat , Jean and  
Spyke.   
  
As they phased to their designated room, team 2 prepared to teleport.   
  
"Go Nightcrawler!" Cyclops ordered.  
  
Nightcrawler closed his eyes and concentrated. "Eins, zwei, drei...."  
  
*bamf*   
  
They appeared inside the room. Cyclops squeezed Nightcrawler's arm in approval. "Good job."  
  
"Danke." he tried to stand but he wobbled.   
  
"You okay?" Rogue asked in a whisper.   
  
"Ja.. Just a bit tired from the 'port." he shook his head to clear it. "Now what, Cyke?"  
  
"Cyclops. Remember keep the code, no nicknames."   
  
-Cyclops?- Jean's voice rang in Cyclops's mind. -We're waiting for the next move, we made it in  
safe and unseen.-   
  
-Good.- Cyclops answered back in mind-talk. -Alright, head northward, we are going to head  
towards the area where Wolverine is being held, we'll be heading different ways but we'll meet in  
the same coordinates. Wait no longer than five minutes for us, then get him out. Got your map?-  
  
-Yes.-   
  
-Good, now go!-  
  
Rogue was looking out the doorway, on watch, waiting for Cyclops to finish his talk. "Uh, Boss-  
man, we seem to be getting company soon."   
  
"We can't fight, not yet. Others will hear us." Nightcrawler pointed out.   
  
"Unless they warned others already." Rogue leaned into the shadows. "But they don't seem to  
know we are here. They are just patrolling."   
  
"Why do we have to be against humans? Why are we not simulating against the Brotherhood or  
something else?" Nightcrawler asked.   
  
"Because, anti-mutant action is also as realistic as an attack from the Brotherhood. Now be  
quiet." Cyclops tried to get a better view of the patrol guards. "Nightcrawler, anyway you can get  
a closer look?"   
  
"Ach ja, mein Fruend. For Ich bin das unglaubliche Nightcrawler!" he flashed Rogue and Cyclops  
a grin that could be seen in the dark lighting, and then he jump up and climbed up the wall.  
  
Rogue and Cyclops watched him go, Rogue shot a look over at Cyclops. "His gonna get hurt  
some day for showin' off like that."   
  
"Don't I know that." Cyclops answered, waiting for Nightcrawler to return.  
  
They waited in silence until they heard a voice shout. "MUTANT!"  
  
"Shit. They must have seen someone!" Cyclops's hand went to his visor and ran out into the hall  
with Rogue close behind him.  
  
The scene that was shown to them was of the group of patrollers firing at Nightcrawler who was  
teleporting from wall to wall, in an attempt to get away from them.  
  
"Nightcrawler down!" Cyclops cried as Nightcrawler teleported out of Cyclops's aim. The optic  
blasts hit a group of the men. But the shots were still being fired from others. "Nightcrawler get  
Rogue to safety!"   
  
Nightcrawler nodded and grabbed Rogue and they disappeared in a flash of smoke. The smell of  
brimstone wafted in the air as Cyclops fired another blast at the oncoming horde. But there were  
more and more coming at him.   
  
Pain exploded in his shoulder as one of the men finally hit their mark. The simulation ended at that  
moment.   
  
"Scott!" Jean came running over to him, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah...I'm good." Scott tried to sit up. "Nrgh....maybe not.."  
  
"What happened??" Kitty asked, as she and Evan joined the circle.  
  
"Elf here, needed to show off!" Logan answered gruffly coming up to the group. "C'mon, Scott,  
let's get you to McCoy. You'll be fine." Logan helped Scott up to his feet and began to walk him  
down to the infirmary. "Elf, the Professor wants to talk to you in his office." he called over his  
shoulder.   
  
Kurt gulped as the rest of the X-men turned to look at him. The look on Kitty's face scared him  
more than any talks with the Professor could.   
  
"I told you!" she exploded. "I told you that when you joke around, you couldn't be trusted! Now  
look! Scott got hurt!"   
  
Kurt recoiled at the venom in her voice. "I wasn't joking around, Katzchen!"   
  
"Yes you were! You had to, like, show how cool you were!"   
  
"I just was asked to see if there were patrols and they had those night-vison goggle things, they  
saw me in the dark. That's all!"   
  
"NO! You heard Logan, you were just showing off to be cool!" her teeth were bared in anger,  
"You know what, elf?" she spat his nickname in disgust, "You're not cool, you're just a freak!!"  
she stopped suddenly as she realized why she had screamed and clapped her hands over her mouth  
in shock.   
  
To Kurt it seemed like it got suddenly very quiet. He couldn't seem to hear anything. Except his  
own heart beating. He stared at Kitty in confusion. Did she really think that? Was he really a  
freak? He looked down at his feet and he could see the shadow of his tail whipping around behind  
him.   
  
A tail.   
  
Blue fur.   
  
Pointed ears and fangs.  
  
Three fingers and two toes.  
  
He looked back up and realized that Jean had been talking to him but he couldn't make out  
anything of what she was saying. It sounded like gibberish to him.  
  
"Was? Ich kann nicht verstehen. Was hast du gesagt?"   
  
Jean stopped talking and stared at him. 'She must have realized that I AM a freak.' he thought.  
And he gave the group one more quick look and..   
  
*Bamf* 


	3. Normal to Hide

A/N: Here is my next part, I really hope the Latin part is correct! -_-'  
  
Disclaimers: Blah  
  
xxx  
Part 3: Normal to Hide  
xxx  
  
Kurt had directly ignored the Professor's wishes to speak with him and had teleported directly to  
his room where he collapsed onto his bed. Too many 'ports within the last hour. He was  
exhausted and hungry. But there was no way in hell was he going to head downstairs and get  
food. No.   
  
He was a freak after all.   
  
He curled up in the fetal position and tried to turn his mind off. But the word 'freak' kept going  
over and over like a demented mantra in his mind. The word was mixed with other memories.  
  
Memories that were like a DVD's crystal clear pictures. With Dolby Surround Sound. The pain  
that they delivered faded after awhile but the pain of their words stayed with him forever. 'Freak'  
was just a nicer term. 'What is it??!' was a favorite of his. So was 'Send it back to Hell!!' Even  
fellow mutants thought he was horrible. Kitty was proof of that.   
  
Showing off and joking around just let him forget and feel normal for awhile. It worked, to some  
extent. Just hanging around with Scott was fun, when you ignored the stick up his butt but that  
was just apart of Scott as the tail was to himself. Rogue was also good company, because of her  
power, she could relate to him on the no touching.   
  
Was he overreacting? 'I must be, I mean, Kitty did just tell the truth and I did get Scott hurt.' he  
thought to himself. He sat up in bed at that thought. He didn't know how Scott was doing!  
Should he go and see him? But what if Jean or Kitty was there?  
  
He laid back down and curled up again, his tail wrapped itself around his leg. He didn't really feel  
like he had enough energy to get up and do anything, much less 'port down to the infirmary.  
  
*Knock*  
  
*Knock*  
  
"Was?" he asked, reverting to German.  
  
"It's me, elf." Logan.   
  
Kurt jumped up quickly and looked for an escape route. 'Logan must be here to yell at me! He's  
gonna rip me apart!' he thought as his eyes darted around for an exit. Settling on the window,  
Logan called out again.  
  
"Hey, elf, open up!" he banged on the door some more. "We need to speak to you."  
  
Panic raced through his mind as he leaped on all fours for the window. From a jump to the railing,  
Kurt was easily able to scale the wall up to the roof. From that vantage point, he could still hear  
Logan hitting on his door, almost breaking it down. Maybe he was safe up here. Logan wouldn't  
be able to hurt him for hurting Scott.   
  
'What if Scott had died??' he thought suddenly. 'That must be why Logan was there. Oh nein,  
they are going to kick me out of the X-Men.'  
  
Kurt dropped down into a lower crouch than he normally settled into and rested his forehead  
against the roof of the mansion. With one hand he reached for his small silver cross that he kept in  
his pants pocket.  
  
"Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti   
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini  
Beato Michaeli archangelo  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis   
Et tibit Pater  
Quia peccavi nimis  
Cogitatione  
Verbo et opere  
Mea culpa  
Mea maxima culpa  
Kyrie Eleison"  
  
When he finished is prayer, he left his head resting against the cool surface of the roof. He was  
too exhausted to move. Logan's banging had quieted and it seemed very calm and tranquil over  
the Institute's grounds. And Kurt was thankful for that. Even his thoughts dimmed, granting him a  
moment of rest.  
  
xxx  
  
"Just don't move that shoulder too much, and you'll be just fine." Hank smiled at Scott, who was  
laying on an uncomfortable infirmary bed.  
  
"Wasn't that bad?" Scott asked, looking down at the bandages that covered his shoulder and  
collar bone.   
  
"Not really, just a flesh wound. Bet it hurt real bad when you got it though, I would imagine?"  
"Yeah, it sure did." Scott grimaced.  
  
"Still feeling pain?" Hank asked immediately coming to his side.  
  
"No, just remembering I had a lot of German homework that I needed to do tonight."  
  
Hank blinked at the boy on the bed. "Oh, I thought that the injury still hurt. But if it is your  
homework you need to do, I am afraid that I am not very good at German. Should I find Kurt,  
and maybe he could come and help you get it done?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great."  
  
"Unfortunately, young Mister Wagner hasn't been responding to our summons." Ororo stated as  
she walked into the infirmary. "How are you doing, Scott?"  
  
"I'm good, but what's up with Kurt?" Scott struggled to pull himself up to a sitting position, but  
failed. Hank just shook his in warning.  
  
"Logan tried to get him to come out of his room but he refused and disappeared. The Professor  
and Jean are currently trying to locate his whereabouts."  
  
"Why did he not answer?" Scott asked confused.  
  
"I am not sure myself." Ororo looked perplexed, "But we need to find him."  
  
Scott nodded, "Let me help."   
  
Hank shook his head again. "No, I want you to rest for the rest of the night here. No searching  
activities for you."   
  
Scott groaned. "Has anyone checked the roof? He likes to go up there and think sometimes."  
  
Ororo cocked her head in thought. "I'll have Logan check there, I don't believe that anyone has  
checked there yet."   
  
Scott rested his head fully back down on the pillow, "Just find him, that's not Kurt-like to run off.  
Something must have happened after I left."  
  
xxx  
  
Kurt had shifted his position after he began to cramp in his legs. He was back to laying in the fetal  
huddle. The temperature had dropped and he was beginning to shiver as he laid there watching his  
had finger his small cross.   
  
"I really hope Scott is okay." he muttered to himself. "I want him to be okay."  
  
Kurt knew that he should get up and see if he was okay. He also knew that he should have gone  
with Logan and talked to the Professor. But he couldn't find it in himself to move. He was just  
too tired.   
  
"Well, I guess my teleporting is getting better but before the next mission, I should eat a lot of  
food so I won't be so tired." he continued to mumble to himself. "If I am still on the X-Men."  
  
'What if they totally hate me now?' was a thought that kept looping around in his head along with  
the 'freak' word.   
  
Staring down at his hand manipulating the cross, Kurt took notice of his image inducer, that was  
on an arm that was blue and furry and ended with three fingers instead of five. Using up the rest  
of his energy, he reached over and clicked on his image inducer and smiled faintly as he could see  
the five, skin toned, fingers that he wanted more than anything.  
  
Too bad he could still feel his tail stretched out behind him.  
  
"Blue?" a voice called out. Rogue.   
  
Kurt couldn't have answered if he wanted to. But Rogue continued to walk gingerly along the  
roof to where Kurt laid.  
  
"You alright, Blue Boy?" she asked kneeling down next to him.  
  
"Nein." was the only answer she got out of him. Rogue reached out and brushed some of the dark  
hair out his face.   
  
"You've got the entire mansion on the look-out for ya." she gave him a half-smile. "First time I've  
ever seen the Wolverine so stumped when looking a prey."  
  
"Ja."   
  
"So what's troubling ya?" she cocked her head. "Was it the Danger Room thing with Scott or the  
following with Kitty?"   
  
"Both."   
  
"Scott doesn't blame ya, I know, I was there when it all happened too, ya know. I saw them  
night-vision things. Not even 'das ungloblick Nightcrawler' could have hidden from them."  
  
Her butchered German got a small smile out of the prone boy. "Das unglaubliche Nightcrawler."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway it wasn't your fault." her face darkened, "On the other hand, it was Kitty's  
fault. She should have never have called you a freak. You are no different from anyone here. And  
Miss Kitty needs to get off of her pedestal and realize that she is no more normal than you are. So  
what? You're blue and she can walk through walls."   
  
"She doesn't look like a demon."   
  
"Ah but she hides one on the inside. And besides that's about ten pounds of make-up, you should  
see what she looks like in the morning." Rogue shuddered.   
  
"Look whose talking, you wear make-up too."   
  
"Ah that's just a defense mechanism. I don't want anyone touching me, so if they are afraid of  
what I look like, then no-touchie."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"So why don't you and I go down and finish watching that Disney movie that you rented?"  
  
Kurt looked up at her like she was insane. "You don't hate me?"  
  
Rogue blinked. "What?"   
  
"I thought everyone hates me."   
  
"But I just explained it to you, sug'. It was not your fault and you are not a freak. Why would  
they hate you?"   
  
"Because no matter what you say. I am a freak, even by mutant standards. It would be just fine if  
my mutant powers was just 'porting but why the fur? Why the tail? I thought mutants were the  
next step in human evolution?"   
  
Rogue nodded, that is what the Professor had told them all. "That's right."  
  
"Then why do I look like evolution fell backwards and broke it's neck instead of leaping  
forwards?"   
  
"You are the next step, we all are. Just because you are blue makes you no different from Scott or  
Jean or Kitty. Or me."   
  
"You know, for all of your gothic-I-hate-the-world crap, you can comfort really well." Kurt  
looked up at her, his tail slipping from his hologram and lashed a few arcs.  
  
"Thanks," she stood and pulled Kurt to his feet. She quickly and deftly flicked off his image  
inducer so she could see his natural form. "Now c'mon Blue, lets go and see what happens with  
Quasimodo and Esmeralda."  
  
xxx   
  
Logan and Ororo found Kurt curled up on the couch in the rec room surrounded by empty plates  
and a notebook full of notes on the movie. Rogue was sitting on the floor in front of the couch  
engrossed in the animated feature on the screen.   
  
"Looks like we finally found them." Logan gruffly whispered.  
  
"Yes, I believe we should let them finish their film, and the Professor may speak to him in the  
morning before they head to school." Ororo placed a hand on Logan's arm to turn him away from  
the sight of the two teens watching a Disney movie.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Logan turned away.  
  
xxx  
  
Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God Almighty)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)  
  
Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)  
Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)  
Cogitatione (In thought)  
  
Verbo et opere (In word and deed)  
  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)  
  
Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)  
  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) 


	4. Unfortunately, It's Normal to Hate

A/N: Wow....thank you all sooo much for all these reviews. My ego has been soaring. I hope you  
continue to read and review. So I've been wondering....should there be a romance? And if so Kurt  
and who? Please tell who you think it should be, I'm open to any and everything.  
  
Disclaimers: I own it all. I own everything! I own a delusional mind.  
  
xxx  
Part 4: Unfortunately, It's Normal to Hate  
xxx  
  
"Why didn't Esmeralda love Quasimodo?" Kurt asked from the couch, a half eaten box of cookies  
was held in his hand.   
  
"Coz," Rogue watched the ending credits roll by through half-lidded eyes. "She loved Phoebus."  
  
"But Quasi' loved her too." Kurt glared at the credits. "Was it just because he was deformed?"  
"Nah, she just thought he was a buddy."  
  
"That's not fair. He just wanted to be loved."   
  
Rogue turned and looked at him, "What is with your 'We Love Quasi' campaign?"  
  
Kurt pulled himself upright and quickly downed the rest of his cookies. "I just don't think that  
ended fairly." he stated, mouth full of cookies. "I mean, Quasi' sings about being in love with her  
and even the verdammt gargoyles sing about 'a guy like you' and then bam! It hits us that she is in  
love with the Son God or whatever and all Quasi' gets is a little girl to hug him and he is carried  
from Notre Dame to the sound of the bells." he just shook his head in disbelief.   
  
Rogue just shrugged, "Don't ask me, it's Disney."   
  
The video shut off and the TV clicked on to the cable news channel. The reporter on the screen  
had a shocked and concerned look on her face. And Kurt and Rogue tuned in to what she was  
saying after they heard the fatal words.   
  
"......the anti-mutant riots began shortly after the body of a young child was found in an  
undisclosed location. The only information that was given was that the child was killed by  
unnatural means, death caused by the powers of an unnamed mutant. After this limited  
information was released to the public, riots and protests broke out. Extensive damage has  
claimed the lower New York area and newer riots have been reported as far south as Atlanta,  
Georgia."   
  
Kurt stared at the screen which had gone from a Disney classic to scenes of violence and  
destruction. "Oh mein Gott in Himmel."  
  
Rogue slowly stood up, "Ah don't believe it!" her accent became harsher as she stared at the  
people holding signs that called for the branding of mutant, concentration camps for mutants,  
even the extermination of mutants.  
  
Kurt gave Rogue a desperate look. "I got to talk to the Professor, now." with that he teleported.  
  
*Bamf*   
  
He left Rogue staring at the images of the newest developments in the fight for mutants.  
  
xxx  
  
Professor Charles Xavier heard Kurt teleport on the other side of his door. So he wasn't surprised  
when he heard the knock, but then again, it is awful hard to surprise a telepath.   
  
"Yes? Come in Kurt." He called out to the young mutant on the other side.   
  
"Professor?" Kurt pushed open the door hesitantly, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"As I recalled, I needed to talk to you earlier about something."   
  
Kurt bobbed his head sheepishly. "Ich weiss. Aber Rogue und ich haben etwas gesehen-" he  
paused as he realized that he was speaking in his native tongue. "I mean, I know, but Rogue and I  
saw something that I needed to tell you."   
  
"The mutant riots?" Xavier closed his eyes sadly.   
  
"Ja, they are spreading everywhere!" Kurt looked confused. "It seems to have been going on since  
the beginning of the weekend, why haven't we been told about them? They could start in  
Bayville."   
  
"I know. I was hoping that they would have calmed down by the start of school, tomorrow. But  
as you obviously know, they have not." Xavier gave the boy a look of pure sorrow. "The Human  
race is addicted to hate."   
  
Kurt dropped into his natural crouch, which Xavier knew that he reverted to when he was  
thinking. "This reminds me of the race riots in the 1960's." Kurt murmured.  
  
"Yes, you've studied your history." Xavier nodded in approval. "And their ideas are very similar  
to a certain group's beliefs in the 1930-40s"   
  
Kurt blinked at him for a moment before it dawned. "Ach ja, the Nazis und die Juden."  
  
"Yes."   
  
"So what happens, Professor? What if they come to know that we are mutants?"   
  
"We will decide when that day comes upon us." Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It is about  
bed time for you, Kurt. We will discuss the Danger room incident at a later time. But do not  
worry, the riots have not come to Bayville yet."  
  
Kurt nodded and stood. "Ja, sleep is probably out though, I need to write a report!"  
  
"But it is already pass 11 O'clock. It's a bit-" Xavier was cut off by  
  
*Bamf*   
  
"......late to be writing your report."  
  
xxx  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" Scott's voice could be heard throughout the mansion. Kurt shot upright from his  
position at his desk where he had fallen asleep and wondered not for the first time, if Scott's  
mutant powers included sonic voice waves along with the optic blasts.   
  
Kurt was dimly aware of the drool he left on the sheet of paper that was set on the desk.  
Something tugged at the back of his mind.  
  
"Scott?" he bolted out of his chair and with a quick thank you to God for his agility, got dressed  
as fast as he could. Simply grabbing random items of clothing off of his floor.  
  
Who needs a closet when you have plenty of floor space?  
  
After a quick 'port to the bottom of the stairs, he took off in search of where he had heard Scott.  
Forgetting that he was wearing his normal clothes and even had his image inducer on, he dropped  
down into his four-legged run.   
  
"Kurt?" Scott was in the kitchen when Kurt ran in. "Why are you running? There is still plenty of  
food."   
  
"Nein! I wanted to see how you were doing!" Kurt rose back up to a standing stance. "Are you  
going to school?"   
  
Scott shook his head and poured a bowl of corn flakes with one arm. "Nope, my shoulder is okay  
but Mr. McCoy is making stay home one day. Then I can go back. So I have all day to finish that  
homework."  
  
Kurt took a seat at the table, "Danke Gott fur das." he fiddled with his hands for a moment,  
watching the 'five' fingers move only certain ways. "Look Scott, Es tut mir leid. I am sorry that I  
screwed up."  
  
Scott sat down across from him, "No, you didn't screw up. We never really anticipated that they  
had night vision, it was a mistake on my part. Should have remembered that."  
  
They looked at each other. Kurt smiled. "Danke."   
  
"So did you get your homework done?"  
  
Kurt responded by banging his head against the table.  
  
"So that's a no?"   
  
"I finished the movie but I tried to finish my essay and I fell asleep. Can you believe that??  
Asleep!" Kurt shook his head and decided to hit his head a few more times. "I spent the entire  
night at my desk. Every muscle is sore. Even my tail!"   
  
Scott was laughing when Rogue came in, "Hey Blue, what did the Prof say last night?"  
  
"Not much really, just that the riots aren't at Bayville yet and he was hoping that it would be over  
by today. But it isn't." Kurt left his head laying against the table. "This sucks." he mumbled into  
the wood.   
  
"No, ya think?" Rogue commented as she joined the boys at the table, "Not much we can do  
though, huh?"   
  
"Nein."   
  
Scott watched the exchange. "What's going on? Riots?"   
  
"Yeah, some mutant killed a kid and so a bunch of people went crazy and are demanding lots of  
restrictions for mutants and they are destroying buildings and everything. It's gone crazy and most  
of us here are just finding all of this out now. It's wild." Rogue informed him.  
  
"Riots.." Scott looked perplexed. "This isn't good."   
  
"Danke, Captain Obvious." Kurt muttered.   
  
"Shut up," Scott stood and took his empty bowl to the sink. "You guys need to get going for  
school, since I am not driving today, but I'll look into these riots, okay?"  
  
Rogue and Kurt nodded before getting up to walk over to Bayville High.  
  
By the time they got there, the Professor had turned out to be wrong. 


	5. Normal Conformity

A/N: Okay I love all of you so much. Thank you for all the reviews! Just to clear things up, this is  
obviously set before Day of Reckoning, and it is earlier set in the series but things are gonna take  
a different path and such -_-' And so now I'll tell you my German secret.....I'm in German at  
school and I am gonna be an exchange student over there in about three weeks! And this story has  
just been helping me do my German homework -_-' (wow this is a long chapter!)  
  
Translations: (since some have asked)   
Ja: Yes  
Ach ja: Of course, oh yes.  
Mein Freund: my (male) friend  
Mann: man  
Deise ist Deutsche Scheiße: This is German shit  
Scheiße: Shit  
Komm mit, mein Freund: Come with, my friend  
Es tut mir leid: I'm sorry  
Ich verstehe: I understand  
Ich habe keine Idee: I have no idea  
Aufweidersehen: I'll see you later, good bye  
  
Disclaimers: Yada yada, oh and Ms. Vasquez is Kurt's English teacher in the Evo comics, I am  
not sure if she is in the show or not.  
  
xxx  
Normal Conformity   
xxx  
  
Kurt stared at his locker, with a shocked expression on his face. Attached to the door by tape,  
was an announcement.   
  
"ATTENTION! IN REGARD WITH THE MUTANT PROBLEM!  
SCARED OF MUTIES?? COME AND SEE WHAT WE CAN DO  
ABOUT THEM!! TODAY AFTER SCHOOL AT DUNCAN MATTHEWS'S  
HOUSE! IF YOU AREN'T THERE, YOU MUST BE A MUTIE!!!!!"  
  
Kurt ripped down the offending poster quickly and shoved it inside his pocket. He pressed his  
head against the cool surface of his locker and tried to calm down his breathing. He was on the  
verge of hyperventilating. It was coming to Bayville. It was going to be Germany all over again.  
History has a fetish for repeating itself.   
  
"Kurt, man, are you making out with your locker again?" Evan came up behind him and slapped  
him on the back. "I mean c'mon, of you want to practice at least ask Tabitha or something."  
  
"I'm not kissing my locker. And for the last time, that instance earlier was a dare that Tabby made  
me do when were hanging out."   
  
"Man, I wish I could have gotten into that game of School Truth Or Dare."   
  
Kurt looked over at his friend without moving his head. "No you don,'t, not with Tabby at least."  
  
"Then what's your prob' then?"  
  
"Have you been to your locker?"  
  
"Are we playing 20 questions or answering questions with questions?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"There, did you see that?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Why are you doing that?"   
  
"Evan, are you okay?"   
  
"Are you going to stopped the questions soon?"  
  
"Why are you acting so strangely?"  
  
"Are you gonna stop man?"  
  
"Okay! I give up!" Kurt opened his locker and pulled out his English binder. "You are on some  
messed up stuff today."  
  
"No I was just playing that questions game." Evan smirked. "Aren't you suppose to be in the  
Drama Club?"  
  
"Nein, I dropped that for the Speech and Debate club."  
  
"Oh, so back to the original question. What's up? You look a little stressed, man." Evan re-  
shouldered his backpack as they both began to head to their classes.  
  
"Oooh, okay well, I asked you if you had gone to your locker and then depending on your  
answer, I would have explained my mood, but you turned it into that stupid game."   
  
Evan still looked slightly confused. "No man, haven't stopped by, I just need my bag, nuthin'  
from my locker."   
  
"Okay then, here read this." Kurt withdrew the poster from his pocket and handed it over for  
Evan to read. Kurt watched Evan's expression as he scanned the words.  
  
"What the fu-" Kurt clamped his hand over Evan's mouth to prevent his outburst. Kurt gripped  
his other hand on Evan's shoulder to prevent the taller boy to run off looking for revenge.   
  
"Ouch!" Kurt pulled back the hand from the shoulder. The hologram didn't show it but he could  
feel blood seeping from a puncture wound on his palm. He looked quickly up to see that Evan had  
sprouted several spikes on his shoulders and back, his bulky jacket hid them okay but if Evan's  
anger continued growing, as it seemed to be, then people would soon start to notice some new  
accesories. Kurt pulled Evan into an empty bathroom and locked the door.  
  
"Calm down, mein Freund." Kurt nursed his hand. "You got to get a hold of yourself."  
  
Evan took several deep breaths. "I know, man, I know." he squeezed his eyes shut with the effort  
to retract the protrusions.   
  
Kurt clicked the switch on his image inducer and checked the injury on his hand. The wound was  
small but deep. It was still bleeding. "You got me good there, mann."  
  
Evan had the good graces to look sheepish. "Sorry dude, you know how it goes when I get pissed  
and this Duncan is pissing me off. Are you going to go after school?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kurt pointed to his face. "I have fur, not so normal eyes, pointed ears and a  
tail!" his tail flicked about to prove its existence. "I think I qualify as a mutant."   
  
Evan rolled his eyes as he inspected his ripped clothes. "I know, but I bet Duncan invited the entire  
highschool so if people don't show he can make their life a living hell, calling them a mutant or a  
mutant lover. I just think maybe we should go."  
  
"You're the last person I'd expect to say let's continue hiding." Kurt muttered as he wrapped  
some toilet paper around his hand to staunch the bleeding. "I mean I am all for going, but could  
you handle it and not get pissed and shoot the room full of spikes?"  
  
"I could." Evan sighed. "This is crap. This is 1960's crap."  
  
"Diese ist Deutsche Scheiße!" Kurt said softly as he turned on his image inducer.  
  
"What?" Evan didn't understand what he had said.  
  
"This is German shit." Kurt groaned as the tardy bell rang. "Komm mit, mein Fruend. We need to  
get to class."  
  
xxx  
  
"Quasimodo believes he is a monster because he can see that he is different from others." Ms.  
Vasquez, Kurt, Evan, and Kitty's English teacher explained.  
  
"I didn't think so."   
  
Ms. Vasquez looked up at the sound of that statement. "What was that?"  
  
Kurt sat in his desk, with slightly shocked expression on his face. He usually never spoke up in  
class, English wasn't his best subject and Ms. Vasquez didn't cut him any slack for being from a  
different country. "I mean....I don't think that's the reason, Quasi -I mean- Quasimodo thought he  
was a monster."   
  
"Well what do you think it is?" she had a skeptical look on her face that mirrored the one on  
Kitty's.   
  
"Well everyone thought he was a monster. When you hear that you are something over and over  
again, you begin to believe it, no matter how kind and compassionate you are, you start to become  
that. So if Quasimodo is told that he is a monster, he begins to believe it. It is called conditioning, I  
believe, in English. So it is not just merely seeing that you have a hunched back and others don't  
and coming to the conclusion that you must be a monster. You must be taught it. Es tut mir leid,  
Fraulein Vasquez, Ich verstehe." Kurt looked ashamed that he had suddenly decided to challenge  
Vasquez's teachings.   
  
But Ms. Vasquez looked thoughtful. "Yes, Mr. Wagner, that is an interesting point of view. Who  
else here believes you have to be taught to hate and fear?"  
  
Several hands rose in the air. Kitty spoke up. "Hate, like yeah, you need to be taught, but fear,  
some people have innate fears. Some are, like, conditioned but others are just natural." she gave an  
apologetic glance over at Kurt and he understood her message. She was never taught to fear blue,  
furry, elves, but a shocking first sight can cause a natural fear.   
  
Vasquez nodded at Kitty's statement. She steepled her fingers and leaned against her desk. "So  
how many students read the book?" A few hands were raised again. Kitty and Evan's were among  
them. "Alright, keep your hands up. Now raise your hand if you didn't read the book at all." the  
rest of the hands, except for Kurt, raised their hands.   
  
Vasquez smiled slightly. "Mr. Wagner, I am confused by you. You give me an insightful little spiel  
about being taught, yet you neither read nor didn't read the book. What did you do?"   
  
"Spiel? I did not play anything." Kurt was confused at the use of German in Vasquez's question.  
  
"Never mind, that has become an Americanized word for an elaborate speech."   
  
"Oh, ja." Kurt just blinked. "Well I did try and read the book. But Hugo uses 'elaborate speech'  
and it is difficult for me to read. I had to consult a dictionary every five words. So I cheated and  
watched the movie." he gulped. "The Disney version."   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kitty shake her head in the way that was reserved for  
those conscientious students, who get their work done on Fridays and never last minute on Sunday  
(or even Monday morning), to give to the idiots that cheat their way out of work.  
  
"Mr. Wagner, the Disney version is very different from the book."   
  
"I am aware of that. But it is hard being from Germany and then being expected to read advance  
books like that. Why I am in this class, Ich habe keine Idee."   
  
Ms. Vasquez smiled. "At least you made an effort," she turned back to the rest of the class.  
"Unlike half of you slackers."   
  
Kurt blinked. He had admitted that he didn't do his homework, and he got away with it.  
America was strange.  
  
xxx  
  
"Hey Summers! Wanna join the 'Humans Against Muties'?" Duncan Matthews's voice carried  
across the courtyard.   
  
Scott gave Jean a withering look as they tried to eat their lunches. "No that's okay, Duncan, I'm  
good."   
  
Duncan narrowed his eyes and glared at the pair. "You a mutie lover?"  
  
"No he just doesn't want to intimidate you with the fact that he can sign his full name, unlike you."  
Kurt rolled his eyes sarcastically and joined Jean and Scott at the table.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Nazi." Duncan spit at Kurt. Surrounding tables grew silent in the anticipation of  
a fight between their star football player and the freaky foreign kid from Xavier's.  
  
Kurt didn't bother to even look at him as he calmly open his milk carton. "Ach ja, that is a clever  
insult coming from someone who is trying to get people to join a hate group. Sound familiar?  
Nazis had football players too."   
  
Duncan emitted a low growl in the back of his throat and reached for the sitting boy but Scott  
intervened. "Don't bother Matthews, he has a point. But don't worry about your anti-mutant  
group, we're going to go to your meeting and we'll decide from there."   
  
Duncan just snorted and moved on over to the next table with merely calling back. "Don't worry  
Jean, I already put you down on my list! See you after school!"   
  
Jean's green eyes blazed with fury. "That sexist, racist, bigot jerk!"   
  
"But he is so cute when he uses that forceful tone!" Kurt joked.   
  
Scott sighed and poked at his food. "Sorry about making that decision without consulting you all  
first, about going to the meeting and all."   
  
Kurt placed a holographic normal hand over his heart. "What?? The Fearless Leader apologizes for  
making a decision?? The world IS coming to an end."   
  
Jean placed her hand over Scott's. "Don't worry, I was going to ask you about going anyway. I  
want to hear exactly their reasons for hating."   
  
"I want to go too!" Kitty exclaimed, joining the trio.  
  
"No Freshmen allowed." the three recited as one. They all started laughing as Kitty's face turned  
red with anger. "We're kidding!" Scott allowed.  
  
"Good." she pouted. "I was going to say, like, that would be so unfair."  
  
Kurt leaned his head against his hand. "All this anti-mutant Scheiße, sucks. Why do we have to go  
through it? God created us all, why do humans make it difficult to be slightly different?"  
  
"Or in your case, completely different?" Kitty asked. Kurt looked quickly over at her, but there  
was no trace of malice on her face.   
  
"God also created trials." Rogue stated softly as she and Evan made it over to the table. "Not that  
I believe in 'Him'. Cause ah certainly don't. Not anymore." every once in awhile her accent would  
get thicker.  
  
"Faith is good though." Kurt gave her a sad look. "It's sad when people don't believe in  
something."   
  
"Now, I didn't say that I didn't believe in anything, cause that just ain't true. I just said that I don't  
believe in God. I believe in this." she pointed to herself. "I can get by. I believe in trusting myself."  
  
"Cute little speech, Skunk Head." the entire group had restrain a groan as they heard the new  
voice.   
  
"I learned a new word, Pietro, it would be a 'cute little spiel'." Kurt looked over his shoulder at  
where the white haired boy stood with his hand placed confidently on his hips. Lance Alvers, Todd  
Tolelinsky, and Fred Dukes stood behind him, all in attempt to look threatening.   
  
It wasn't working.   
  
"Good for you, you furred freak." Pietro dismissed him and looked over at Scott. "So I hear that  
you X-Geeks are going to Duncan's little meeting."  
  
"Yeah you got that right, Maximoff." Scott rubbed his temples, he had a headache forming. "What  
do you want?'   
  
"We want to go too." Lance pushed Pietro out of the way. "We don't want these human loser to  
go ape-shit on us and go witch burning."  
  
Kurt shuddered at the mention of burning. "Ja, burning should be avoided, Scott."  
  
Scott eyed the Brotherhood with distrust. "Why exactly did you come to us? You could have just  
showed up, everyone in the school got invitations."   
  
"Yeah, butwewanttoworktogetherherenow" Pietro said in a rushed breath.  
  
"Come again?"   
  
"We want to work together on this." Lance translated, looking like the idea was the worst thing in  
the world and was still having trouble believing that he even spoke it out loud.  
  
"You want to work with us?!" Evan exclaimed, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Yeah right! Like we could even trust you!" Kitty snorted.  
  
Jean raised a hand to halt the outbursts. "Let them speak. They do have a point. We may be  
enemies but we got to stick together."   
  
Scott gave Jean a distressed look. "But Jean, they are all evil!"  
  
Todd cocked his head and gave them all a half-lidded look. "You think we're evil, yo?"  
  
Evan nodded viciously, "Yeah that would be the general thought."  
  
Lance made a guttural noise. "Look, X-Freaks, we may fight each other, and we may be on the  
other side of some thoughts, but we are not evil. And when something like these riots and witch  
hunts threaten us, we need to pull our asses together and figure a way out of this crap-storm, no  
matter how much I hate to do it."   
  
"Real winning speech there, yourself, Lance." Rogue smirked. "Unfortunately Shake-down here  
has a point, in his hardly articulate speech. We do need to save our collective ass and we need to  
save it fast. Without reveling that we are all 'muties' as they put it."  
  
"SodowehaveadealSummers?" Pietro asked, glaring at Scott.  
  
"Yeah we do."   
  
"Kurt! Your watch is on the fritz!" Kitty cried out.  
  
Kurt look down to see his watch starting to fail. "Scheiße, I'll meet you after school, I just 'port  
back to the Institute. Aufweidersehen!" Kurt jumped up and found a nice safe place to teleport.  
  
*Bamf*   
  
Unaware that someone saw him. 


	6. Fascist Normality

A/N Whoo this is a longer part. Wow. I am kinda unsure about its quality though. Also the fic is  
starting to include Scott and Lance more. Oh and yes it is definitely gone off in a different path  
than the series. And since this is a fan fic, I have taken the liberty of ignoring the Amanda is  
Jimaine is Daytripper thingy. Is confusing to me. So being this IS a fan fic, some might not like  
the Amanda in this.  
  
Disclaimers: Does anyone else remember watching My Little Pony? I miss that show.  
  
Translations:  
Es tut mir leid: I'm sorry  
Ach ja, ich sehe: Of course, I see  
Sie wissen?: (formal) You know?  
Vielen Dank!: Thank you very much!  
Ich bin nicht ein Nazi: I am not a Nazi.  
Warum hast du es gemacht?: Why did you do that?  
Du bist ein Dummkopf: You are an idot! (Literally: You are a dumb head)  
Sehr, sehr dumm!: Very, very stupid/dumb  
Warum: Why?  
Ich weiss nicht was zu machen: I don't know what to do  
Ich bin verloren: I am lost.  
Bitte, helfe mich, Scott, bitte: Please, help me Scott, please  
  
xxx  
Part 6: Fascist Normality  
xxx  
  
Kurt teleported directly into the lobby of the Institute. Hank was walking out of one of the doors  
and started at the sight of the teleporting mutant. "My stars and garters, Kurt! You gave me a  
fright!"   
  
Kurt rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Es tut mir leid, Herr McCoy."   
  
Hank waved off his apology. "So, Mr. Wagner, why are you here and not at school?"  
  
He held up his watch, "It started to go out on me. It's been doing that a lot lately." he looked up  
as a thought struck him. "Wait! Why was Scott at school today? He said that you made him stay  
home from school today."  
  
It was Hank's turn to look embarrassed. "Well, Scott seemed to want to head to school today. He  
was watching TV and suddenly jumped up and demanded that he had to go to school. So against  
my better judgment, I let him. I told him to take it easy though."  
  
"Funny, he never said anything. Why did he want to go so badly?"  
  
Hank shrugged. "I am not sure exactly but it may have something to do with what he was  
watching on TV."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The news."  
  
Kurt nodded in understanding. "Ach ja, ich sehe. You heard about the riots right?" Hank nodded.  
"Well, we were worried that it would all spread to Bayville, Sie wissen?"  
  
"Yes, and let me guess, Scott was going to look into it and apparently he saw that it had come to  
Bayville?"   
  
Kurt hung his head, "Ja, Herr McCoy. It has come to the high school. In fact a student is holding  
a meeting after school to see what we can do 'about the muties', as he puts it. We were all going  
to go, because he said that those that didn't show were mutants or mutant lovers."  
  
Hank nodded again. "Well you have a couple of hours before school lets out, hand over your  
inducer and I'll fix it up for you."   
  
"Vielen dank! Herr McCoy!" he handed the big blue mutant his image inducer and teleported up  
to his room, to finish that now late essay.  
  
xxx  
  
Amanda Sefton sat in her math class, staring at the empty seat next to her. She couldn't believe it.  
That Kurt Wagner had disappeared in a puff of smoke right before her eyes. She had always  
thought that there was something different about him but tho think that he was a mutant was a  
whole new idea. But now it made sense. He would never let anyone except his Institute friends  
touch him and he never hung out with any other groups. But now she knew his secret.  
  
Duncan would want to know.   
  
xxx  
  
Scott was worried about the crowd. Duncan Matthews's was large, with an even larger yard. But  
the large space seemed very cramped at the moment with the entire high school student body  
standing or sitting around, waiting for the meeting to start. Scott looked down next to him where  
Kurt sat crouched in his Nightcrawler-style. He was worried that some one was going to feel  
some fur soon.  
  
Luckily, members of both the X-Men and the Brotherhood stood around him, and since Todd was  
with them, people gave them a wide berth because of the smell.  
  
"Let's get this started!" Duncan's voice rang over the microphone. Scott sighed wearily, at the  
fact that Duncan had a microphone.   
  
There was a cheer at his words so he had to wait until it died down. "Okay, we are here to figure  
out what to do with mutants! We all saw what they are capable of! Killing kids! They are a  
menace!"   
  
The crowd went wild.   
  
"Welcome to the Third Reich," Jean muttered under her breath.  
  
"Does anybody have any idea what we could do?" Duncan called out over the crowd.  
  
"Does anyone know if there are any here in Bayville?" someone asked.   
  
"Good question!" Duncan replied. "We should ask Principal Kelly to make us a list with the names  
of any mutants that attend the high schools!"   
  
His plan was met with wild cheering.   
  
"I know a mutant." a quiet voice parted the crowds.   
  
Duncan narrowed his eyes and searched for the owner of the voices as Scott got his breath caught  
in his throat. Amanda Sefton pulled herself up to where Duncan stood.   
  
"I know a mutant." she repeated.   
  
"Do tell." Duncan grinned maliciously.  
  
"Kurt Wagner."  
  
xxx  
  
Rogue choked on the gum that she was chewing when she heard the name spoken into the  
microphone. Every head turned and looked to where Kurt was sitting. Kurt had a wide-eye look of  
shock on his holographic face.  
  
He slowly stood and brought his hands up to his chest. "Was?" he asked in German.  
  
Duncan had been striding over to where the group stood. Jean intercepted him. "Hey, Duncan  
leave him alone." she started.   
  
"Out of the way Jean, I don't want you near this piece of shit." he forcefully moved her to the side  
and then proceeded to shove Scott to the ground. He had reached Kurt.  
  
He reached down and grabbed Kurt by the lapels of his over shirt and pulled him up to his face. "Is  
this true?" he hissed into Kurt face.   
  
Rogue made a move to get close to him, but a bunch of people had come around and separated her  
from the group. "Teleport, Kurt, teleport." she whispered.   
  
When Kurt didn't answer, the crows took this as an affirmative. Duncan looked livid as he shook  
the smaller boy. "So little Nazi, what are your mutant powers?"  
  
Kurt stared at him with an expression that bordered on anger and pure fear.  
  
"Answer me!" Duncan shook him harder and then tossed him to the ground. The circle tightened  
around the two as Rogue got pushed further away.   
  
A swift kick was delivered to Kurt's ribs as he still remained silent.  
  
"Ich bin nicht ein Nazi." Kurt managed to hiss through ragged breaths.  
  
"What are your goddamn freak powers?" Duncan demanded again, reaching for the prone boy.  
  
Kurt rolled out of his reach and did a hand spring to his feet.   
  
"Leave me alone." he whispered fiercely.   
  
Rogue saw a nameless jock sneak up behind Kurt. She made out to call out but it was too late as  
the jock impacted the back of Kurt's head with a rock.   
  
xxx  
  
Pain exploded in the back of his head and colors flashed so brightly that he felt dizzy. He didn't  
even feel it when he hit the ground. Everything darkened a bit but Kurt managed to lift his head  
slowly up again.   
  
'Porting was now definitely not an option at the moment. He couldn't bring himself to concentrate.  
He looked at Duncan numbly as he began speaking again.   
  
English was escaping him. When the rock made contact with his head, everything became harder,  
especially translating English. At the current moment, Duncan was speaking gibberish to him.  
  
- Kurt just teleport out of here!- Jean's voice ripped through his confused mind.  
  
- I...I can't Jean, help me...- he pleaded to her.  
  
"Duncan stop!" he heard Jean cry out. Kurt looked back up in time to see Duncan holding the rock  
this time. Kurt cringed and pulled his body as far way as he could.   
  
"What the fuck?!" Duncan shouted. The rock that he had been preparing to throw was now  
floating in the air, controlled by Jean's telekinesis.   
  
"The mutie's doing it!" Some one cried.   
  
The sight of the floating rock infuriated the crowd. Kurt tried to use the distraction to try and  
stand up. Everything was still blurry and he could feel wetness seeping down the back of his neck.  
Before he had even got to his knees, a rough hand snapped out of the crowd and pulled him  
roughly to his feet again.   
  
"Put the rock down!" a burly senior breathed into his face. Kurt cringed at the smell of someone's  
too close breath.   
  
- Jean please put the rock down!- he mind called to her desperately.  
  
He vaguely heard the rock fall to the ground as he was spun quickly around to face the seething  
Duncan again. Kurt wondered desperately why hadn't Scott jumped in yet? Or Evan or Kitty or  
anyone? Why was he thrown to the mob?   
  
Duncan took him away from the senior that was holding him and drug him up to the makeshift  
podium where the microphone stood. When he was up there, he could see why no one had  
physically helped him yet. The X-Men and the Brotherhood were being contained by what  
appeared to be the Bayville High varsity football team, minus Duncan of course. Scott was even  
sporting a quickly darkening bruise that covered the lower part of his jaw.  
  
Duncan was speaking but Kurt had stopped listening. How had this happened? That Amanda girl,  
was she the one from his math class? How had she known? Why had she told everyone?   
  
Kurt was brought back to what was going on around him as he heard the crowd start to chant  
something. He desperately tried to translate it.   
  
"Lynch him! Lynch him! LYNCH HIM!" the mantra was shouted over and over by the majority of  
the crowd.   
  
'Lynch?' he thought. He suddenly remembered studying in history the Civil Rights movement and  
the horrible stories from the South where families would come home and find family member  
hanging in the trees. There was even a song about it by a jazz singer, "Strange Fruit" or something  
like that. 'Lynching was something from the past, why would people do this in this day and age?'  
he wondered desperately.   
  
But then again, people tried to burn him at the stake too.  
  
Some handed Duncan a rope...  
  
xxx  
  
Scott watched helplessly from behind a muscular arm. He couldn't do anything as he watched his  
friend fall into the mob. He HAD to do something!  
  
Lance moved closer to his side and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Shades, you have to help  
Blue."   
  
"I know," he whispered vehemently back to him. "but what can we do, Shake-down?"  
  
They were both distracted by the crowd's surging into the chant of "Lynch him!"  
  
"Oh God, they're, like, gonna kill him!" Kitty cried out softly.   
  
"Not if I can help it, Pretty Kitty." Lance growled and Scott saw his eyes roll back in his head as  
tremors started beneath their feet.   
  
The crowd cried out in shock as the tremors turned my violent. They turned their attention away  
from Kurt and over to where Lance was standing.   
  
"Oh God! He's a mutant too!" a random girl shrieked.  
  
Scott looked over at Kurt as he tried to maintain his balance through the quakes. Duncan was  
holding on to a rope that was looped around the young mutant's neck. Scott knew that Lance was  
buying them time to act but he couldn't last much longer holding that quake. Throwing caution to  
the wind, he aimed his sight to the middle point of the rope, between Duncan and Kurt, and ripped  
off his sunglasses.   
  
The optic blast blasted the rope at the same moment when Lance's earthquake cut off and he  
dropped to his knees. Screams rang out over the assembled students as the rope was blasted out of  
Duncan's hands and away from Kurt's neck. And finally Kurt did what they were all waiting for.  
  
*Bamf*   
  
Scott heard the tell-tale sound and he smiled as he put his glasses back on. But the sight that  
greeted him was far from welcoming. Whispers raced from person to person. Comments like:  
"That Lance Alvers and Scott Summers are also mutants!" "My gawd, I have Physics with him!"   
Duncan had stumbled to his knees when the rope was blown away. "Get those two!" he screamed.  
  
The football team that had been confining them turned sharply on the two boys. Lance glared and  
smirked at the approaching kids. "Get any closer, losers, and I'm gonna rock ya!" he swore.  
  
Before he could make do on his words.   
  
*Bamf*   
  
Kurt reappeared between Lance and Scott. He quickly wrapped his arms around them and 'ported  
out of there.   
  
After the initial wave of nausea passed, Scott realized that Kurt had 'ported them to their cars.   
  
Lance growled with fury and slammed his fist down on the hood of his Jeep. Scott just shook his  
head and slumped against his car. Kurt, Lance, and himself had all just been outed at the mutant  
menace of Bayville High.   
  
Kurt spun angrily on Scott. "Warum hast du es gemacht!" he screamed. "Du bist ein Dummkopf!  
Sehr, sehr dumm!" Kurt lashed out and struck his fists against Scott's chest.   
  
Scott didn't stop him, he wasn't hurting him, just taking out general anger on him. "Warum? Ich  
weiss nicht was zu machen. Ich bin verloren." suddenly he broke down and began sobbing. "Ich bin  
verloren. Bitte, helfe mich, Scott, bitte." his German was simple enough that Scott could translate.  
And his heart broke. All he could do was hug the sobbing boy.   
  
Lance was watching them, with a confused look on his face. "What was he saying?" he asked  
gently, very unlike Scott had ever heard him.   
  
"'Why did you do that? You are an idiot. Very, very stupid. Why? I don't know what to do. I am  
lost. Please, help me Scott, please.'" Scott translated numbly still holding Kurt. "We need to get  
back to the mansion."   
  
Lance nodded gravely. "Pietro has a copy of my Jeep keys, telepath-talk with Red tell her we got  
home."   
  
Scott nodded and opened his car door and gently rest Kurt in the backseat. He felt lucky that the  
street was packed with so many cars that they had to park a couple blocks away. He gestured to  
Lance to hop into the front seat.   
  
As he was revving the engine, a wind picked up and Pietro was suddenly standing before them.  
"Are you guys leaving?" he asked in a rush.  
  
"No," Scott retorted sarcastically, "we're hanging around until Duncan gets over here. Him and his  
Happy Mob."   
  
Pietro snorted and dismissed him. "Lance, the others got out, man, the students are looking for  
your head on a platter!"   
  
"I figured."   
  
"Jeanie and Rogue are getting them over here, I just was sent to see what we were doing."  
  
"Going back to the Professor's." Scott cut in. "You all take Lance's Jeep."  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow. "How are all of us gonna fit in that piece of crap?"  
  
"Manage!" Scott threw the car in reverse and drove off.  
  
Pietro remained by the Jeep until the other caught up with him. 


	7. An Author Note from Germany

Hey!   
  
Sorry here is some bad news, I am off to Germany for a month to stay as an exchange student. I had the next part ready but FF.net went stupid and I couldn't upload it before I left for Portland to get ready for my flight today. So KE won't be updated for 4 weeks but it hasn't been dropped.   
  
Plus I'll be working on another fic for ya'll that will be a Lance one. So look for "Motorcycle Drive-By" hehe. Thanks for the reviews and I will be back!  
  
Shypt 


	8. Normal Thoughts, Abnormal Actions

A/N: Ooooooh here it is. An extra long chapter because I have been gone for so long. I hope you  
still remember it.  
  
Well I decided to rant some here…..you see I went on an X-Men: Evolution marathon when I got  
back. and watched every episode…and I found some weird things that bothered me….  
  
1. What color is Todd's eyes? One minute they are brown, then green and then when he is in  
costume, they are red. Inconsistent aren't we?  
2. Does Kurt have pupils? In the first few eps, he does, (I'm talking when he is blue) then in  
later ones, he just has white/yellowish eyes.  
3. Anyone else notice in Day of Reckoning, Gambit has white around his dark eyes? Then in  
Stuff of Villains, he has his normal red on black eyes.  
4. I realized I am one of the few that like Boom Boom and hates Amara.  
5. Why does Mystique seem to miss and care about Kurt in Shadowed Past but in every  
single other ep she seems to not even notice he is there?  
6. I really really like the music that plays whenever Lance creates an earthquake.  
7. Did Pietro have a voice actor change? Or did his VA go through puberty?  
8. Why dear God, why do all the guys tuck in their shirts???  
9. Isn't Amara and Amanda supposed to be blond?  
10. You know, Jean could be like the strongest mutant. She could do anything!  
Someone attacking her, fling stuff telepathically at them or fly away or levitate the  
attacker or whatnot…that was just a random observation.  
11. Where does Wanda get her make up in the institution? Do they hand it out while  
they give therapy?  
12. Same thing with Rogue, does she sleep with her make up on?   
13. WTF happened with Mystique?? She was fine with her normal white outfit but  
when she comes back….she is hideous! Purple lipstick on blue skin is wrong! And why  
does she suddenly have yellow cat eyes?  
14. Do all of the X-men have the same backpack?  
15. Some explain to me Kurt's outfit. Is it a hologram and he wears the costume  
underneath? Or does he actually wear the clothes and the holo just changes his skin?  
'Cause it has happened both ways and I get confused easily.  
16. Last one. Kurt and Lance's height. In some eps, Kurt is taller than Kitty and Evan  
and Rogue but shorter than Scott and Jean (I'm talking blue form) then in others he is the  
shortest out of all of them. And Lance, he is taller than Fred but shorter than Scott….but  
Fred is always taller than Scott…weird.  
17. Actually I lied, one more. Does Cerebro change in EVERY EPISODE??  
  
  
Okay sorry about that, I've been brooding over those things….and here is the rest of my author's  
note. Well in this I've started veering off in to Lance-ness, I like him. He may seem OOC but it is  
because I decided to give him a brain and not have him sexually frustrated over Kitty or Pietro  
like most fics do. And I am still not sure about a romance. I mean, it would have to make sense ya  
know? Kitty doesn't seem to fit in this one though….hmm….any suggestions?  
  
Disclaimers: Monkey. Oh and JFK all the WAY!  
  
xxx  
Part 7: Normal Thoughts, Abnormal Actions  
xxx  
  
Lance stared at the plush surroundings of the Institute. He remembered his brief stay at the  
mansion several weeks earlier and it still was a major "culture" shock compared to living  
conditions at the Brotherhood manor.   
  
He was waiting for Scott to come back after speaking with the Professor. He was also wondering  
about when Pietro and the others would get back with his Jeep.  
  
"That hyper-active little freak better not do anything to trash my Jeep or I'll kill him." He began  
to pace back and forth across the richly decorated room.  
  
But he knew that he was just avoiding going over what had happened at the meeting. It was  
funny, not too long ago he and the other Brotherhood members had wanted to reveal that they  
were all mutants to the soccer game. But that was out of a need to stop hiding.   
  
This was different.  
  
In a strange way.  
  
Now he wanted to go back to the few hours before when he was still blissfully hiding. To go back  
to where his only enemies were the X-Men.   
  
Lance found an ornament chair that looked more for visual aesthetics that for actual sitting. But  
he shrugged off any doubts and sat down it. Pietro, Fred, and Todd were still safe though; they  
were still able to hide. It was just himself, Summers and the Wagner kid that lost their safety.  
  
He brought his hands up to rub the bridge of his nose. A headache still raged on behind his eyes.  
The quake that he had caused to divert attention was the largest tremor that he had ever caused.  
The headache still hadn't faded.  
  
"You want some aspirin?" Lance looked up to find Summers staring at him through ruby quartz.  
  
"Nah, that shit never really works on these." Lance looked down guiltily at the chair he was  
sitting in and stood quickly up.   
  
Scott nodded and sighed. "Here, you better get something to eat anyway. I can tell you what the  
Professor said there." He gestured to him to follow into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you got?" Lance asked eying the fridge that was larger than the Brotherhood's kitchen.  
  
"Anything." Scott pulled out a box of cereal and simply ate from the box. Lance watched him,  
slightly thrown for a moment. Eating out of the box and drinking from the milk carton seemed too  
undignified for the up-tight Scott.  
  
"Got Lucky Charms?" Scott smiled and nodded. Reaching back into the cupboard he threw Lance  
the said box.  
  
The two boys sat down at the table and ate silently from their respective cereal boxes. There was  
too much on each of their minds at the moment.   
  
"The Professor says that you are welcomed to stay here if you want to." Scott spoke up first.  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"They're welcomed too." Scott pushed the cereal aside and winced as he moved his shoulder.  
"Listen Lance, we need to put aside our fighting for the moment. We really need to work  
together."  
  
Lance looked up from his marshmallows, which he had been picking out from the other pieces.  
Scott again shocked him. At the use of his name and not 'Alvers' or 'Rock Tumbler' or even  
'Shake Down'.   
  
"So what do you think?" Scott asked.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea, seeing how things have been going." He shoved a handful of the  
colorful marshmallows into his mouth. "Where's Blue?"  
  
"Mr. McCoy had to sedate him, he is sleeping in the infirmary. He's taking this pretty hard."   
  
"I figured he would."  
  
Scott sighed again. "Yeah, this whole situation sucks."   
  
"And things are getting worse." Jean's voice broke in from the kitchen doorway.  
  
Scott leapt to his feet. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well not to be slightly obvious here, but Duncan was a bit mad." Jean rolled her eyes. "And now  
everyone is convinced that Kurt, and you two are evil mutants. They even contacted Principal  
Kelly to inform him. They are out to stop you three from ever returning to school."  
  
Lance rubbed his temples as his headache grew.  
  
"And what about you guys and the Brotherhood? Do they suspect you guys?" Scott asked.  
  
"No, Duncan wants me to move out of the Institute, he seems to think it is dangerous living with  
a mutant."  
  
"It seems to be more dangerous to be around humans right now." Lance spat. "This is shit. I don't  
need to be afraid of that stupid jock. I can knock the ground right out from underneath him if he  
tries anything."  
  
"You may not need to be afraid of Duncan, but I would be careful of Duncan and his large group  
of followers." Jean warned.  
  
xxx  
  
Kurt first became aware of a pain around his neck. It was burning. But it was nothing compared  
to the burning that assaulted his eyes when he tried to open it.   
  
"I'd be careful Furball, you took some major hits there."  
  
Kurt was shocked to see who his visitor was. "Lance? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got tired of listening to Red spell out our doom to One-eye so I came to see how my favorite  
plush toy was doing." He leaned back in the waiting chair.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. "'Favorite plush toy'?"  
  
Lance laughed lightly. "Well actually I needed to check in with Big-Foot to get something for my  
head. So how are you doing?"  
  
Kurt rubbed the back of his head and winced when his hand came in contact with a large scabbed  
bump. "I hurt."  
  
The other mutant laughed again. "I figured you would be. But I couldn't tell with all that blue fur  
you have."  
  
"Ich weiss nicht. I am not sure how I feel." He shook his head, trying to clear it.  
  
{I don't know}  
  
"Well from what Big-Foot told me, you have a large gash on your head from that rock, and some  
bruising on the arms and ribs, and some rope burns and bruises on your neck. Scott says he is  
sorry for that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well when he blasted that rope, it ripped away quickly so it left the burns." Lance threw his  
hands up in the air with a disaffected shrug.   
  
"So they all know about the three of us, huh?"  
  
Lance turned solemn, "Yup, Blue, they do." He clenched his fist as the chair he sat in rattled. "It  
pisses me off. That they can get away with this. Now don't get me wrong, school isn't my strong  
point, but to not be able to go back…"  
  
"It destroys any chance at being normal, huh?" Kurt looked down at the fur on his arms. "I fell  
into a routine, it was simple. I was able to go to school and live a normal life. The biggest fear I  
had was my watch going trippy. Now, it is whether or not I am going to be killed because I have  
different genes."  
  
"MY life has never been normal." Lance muttered bitterly. "Foster homes weren't the best way to  
grow up."  
  
"Neither was being blue and fuzzy."  
  
"True. Funny, in a way you, me and Summers have a lot in common. Growing up sucked, our  
powers cause problems, and now we can't hide anymore." Lance rested his head on propped up  
elbows.   
  
"Ja we all fell into a false normality and then we had it torn away."  
  
The two boys fell into a contemplating silence.  
  
xxx  
  
[One Week Later]  
  
"Kurt! Like I haven't seen you in awhile!" Kitty came in to the kitchen from behind Kurt.  
  
"Ja that happens when you try to avoid people." Kurt was busy rummaging around in an attempt  
to find something to eat.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well lots of reason, Katze." He continued to leave his back turned to her.  
  
"And they are?" she continued to probe.  
  
"Haven't really been up to talking to people. Then there was that comment made a week ago, you  
know me being a freak and all."  
  
Kitty looked down as red covered her cheeks and spread to her neck. "Listen Kurt, it is like, time  
to talk about that. I didn't really mean it, I was just angry that night. It didn't excuse what I said,  
but I am sorry."  
  
Kurt turned away from his food search to meet Kitty gaze. "Look Katzchen," reverting to her  
normal nickname. "I figured as much but it still hurt."  
  
"Uh es toot mirror lied." She tried the German way.  
  
Kurt let out a short but loud laugh. "Nein, nein, ist 'Es tut mir leid!"  
  
Kitty smiled, glad that the tension was over. She sat down at the table and grabbed an apple from  
the fruit bowl.   
  
"So how has school been doing?" Kurt gave up and proceeded to hang contently from the ceiling  
lamp.  
  
Kitty groaned. "Oh man, it's totally a zoo now! Everybody has gone on this crazy witch-hunt.  
Kelly has been talking to the Prof about letting you three back in. He is totally against it but the  
Prof has been pressing it. But there has been more meetings at lunch and stuff, I haven't gone  
yet."  
  
"Well I meant about school work….how's the Hunchback of Notre Dame going?" Kurt swung  
slightly, upside down.  
  
"Same old, we are still discussing it, we had another essay assigned. But that's about it."  
  
- Kurt can you, Scott, and Lance please come see me in my office? – the Professor's voice echoed  
in his head.  
  
Kurt gave Kitty an apologetic look, "Es tut mir leid, but I got to pop out of here. We'll talk later,  
we still have things to discuss."  
  
*Bamf*  
  
Lance and Scott were already assembled when Kurt 'ported in. "Ja? Wie geh'st?" he asked  
dropping down into his crouch.  
  
{Yeah? How are you?/How's it going?}  
  
"Hello Kurt, I was just about to tell all of you that my talks with your Principal Kelly are over."  
The Professor steepled his hands.  
  
Lance crossed his arms and glared. Not at Xavier but at a bust of John F. Kennedy beyond him.  
"Let me guess, that old fart up in his high and mighty office told you hell no, no muties in his  
school."  
  
Xavier shook his head. "Quite the contrary. I just had to remind him of some certain civil rights  
amendments and recite some well spoken speeches and in the end, the good man agreed to let you  
three back in."  
  
"' If we can not now end our differences, at least we can help make the world safe for diversity.'"  
Lance quietly quoted.  
  
Scott looked over at the other mutant in wonder. "Who was that?"  
  
Lance slouched slightly and pointed to the bust behind Xavier. "JFK did. He was one of the few  
people I paid attention to in history." Lance rolled his eyes. "He also said some cool lines like  
'Our problems are man-made therefore they can be solved by man…for in the final analysis, our  
most basic common link, is that we all inhabit this small planet, we all breathe the same air, we all  
cherish our children's futures, and we are all mortal.'"  
  
"Wise words." Xavier nodded.  
  
"Yeah then someone went and shot him."  
  
Xavier sighed and wheeled away from the three boys to look out the window. "I know things  
seem difficult now, but things will get better in the end. Look at the change in everyone already. A  
few weeks ago, the Brotherhood and the X-Men couldn't be in the same room without fighting  
each other. Now you all are working together."  
  
Scott, Kurt, and Lance all nodded. For the past week, Lance, Pietro, Fred, Todd and Tabitha had  
given up living in the Brotherhood home in exchange for living in the Institute. It was a strange  
adjustment for them all but things were slowly working out. Even though food seemed to run out  
more quickly now. And it was interesting to have Boom Boom back.  
  
"Ja we may be working together but is that a good price to pay for having three of us on  
everyone's hit lists?" Kurt expression turned bitter. "Lance is right. This isn't fair."  
  
With his back still facing the kids, Xavier sighed. "Yes, I know Kurt. Things are more difficult  
now. But we must all stick together. You are able to return, now, to school. Take advantage of  
that."  
  
"So are we supposed to return tomorrow?" Scott tentatively asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great." Lance rolled his eyes. "At least they only think that Blue can use telekinesis and teleport.  
Not that he is really blue and furry."  
  
Xavier turned around and flashed Lance a confused look. "Telekinesis?"  
  
"Ja, es ist sehr dumm, du weiss? Jean tried to help me and levitated a rock, they all thought it was  
me." Kurt snorted.  
  
{Yeah, it is very stupid, you know?}  
  
Xavier nodded in acknowledgment. "I see, well all of you can return to your former activities. I  
expect that you will go to school in the morning?"  
  
xxx  
  
Kurt decided that he wasn't going to go and find Kitty that night. He had some thinking to do. So  
he returned to where his mind could always get some clarity.   
  
The roof.  
  
He sat in the night air as a cool breeze blew through his hair. It was a clear night out that belied all  
the turmoil that was raging in his mind. There hadn't been a minute that had passed since the  
fateful day that he hadn't thought about his secret being revealed. At times, however, he felt guilty  
because he tended to think only of himself and not Scott and Lance. They had their secrets  
revealed too. But somehow it was different.  
  
Scott bounced back very quickly; being a mutant wasn't so much as a character flaw for him.  
  
And Lance, well he had always been on the outside of the world. He could handle people hating  
him and he could care less.  
  
But himself? He loved the anonymity that his image inducer had allowed him. The strange thing  
was, people still hated him even though they didn't know what he looked like. It was very strange  
and confusing.  
  
"Mein Vater, warum? Warum tun Sie dies? Ich bin ein guten Mann. Ich glaube an Sie. Unser  
Vater, sind Sie im Himmel…" Kurt cut off his prayer and sighed loudly. God hadn't been too kind  
to him lately.  
  
{My Father, why? Why do you do this? I am a good man. I believe in you. Our Father, you are in  
heaven….}  
  
He pulled out his cross to stare at it. It looked so simple yet so complex. On the outside, it was  
two intersecting lines of silver connected to a fine silver chain. But it represented so much.  
Someone dying for what they believed in, what he believed in, a religion, a faith, and a force that  
could bring life and end it. It was so small and so large.  
  
"Nichts ist überhaupt klein…" Kurt whispered to the wind.  
  
{Nothing is at all small…}  
  
Silence was the only answer he received.   
  
"Schule. Soll ich gehen? Die Luete hassen mich. Ich weiss nich." Kurt wrapped his tail around his  
leg tightly. It was a comforting gestured that he still retained from his childhood. "Schule ist  
Hölle."  
  
{School. Should I go? The people hate me. I don't know. School is hell.}  
  
Silence still reigned.  
  
xxx  
  
Scott, meanwhile, was doing his own thinking. After leaving the Professor, he had wandered  
down to the empty rec room. He had thought it would be a good idea to watch a movie, to  
distract him, but it was really the silence that he craved.  
  
So much had happened, so much that it was mind blowing. If Jean were to try and read his mind  
at the moment, her pretty red head would explode. Thoughts of the anti-mutant movement,  
school, Kurt, the Brotherhood, and how his shoulder still hurt and the bruise on his face still  
hadn't faded completely were all racing around in his head at Quicksilver speed.  
  
"Okay lets do this in the orderly way. First thought first. The anti-mutant crap." The riots had  
been slowing down and instead a push for a mutant registry act was being promoted. But it was  
just a murmur at the moment but he had a feeling that it would be growing. Jean had been telling  
him how rallies still appeared at the school, how Duncan was still leading the charge. "Hmm,  
luckily that Storm has been in Washington, trying to get the mutant voice heard."  
  
He was kind of embarrassed that he was talking to himself, but he didn't entirely care at the  
moment.  
  
"Next thought, school." Now out of the three revealed Bayville mutants, Scott was the only one  
that really, really missed school. He loved learning; he missed German class, lunches with the  
group, watching Jean out the German class windows. Now he had the chance of going back. But  
would it really be worth it?  
  
"Kurt and the Brotherhood now." It was kind of weird that he was organizing his thoughts like  
this. But oh well. Kurt and Lance had taken a strange place as his closest friends. Sure he and  
Jean were close, but Kurt and Lance shared a low point now in his life that Jean couldn't  
understand.   
  
It was strange, seeing as how he hated Lance not but two weeks ago. But he discovered that  
underneath his 'I'm-a-badass-with-bad-rock-puns' exterior, there was a kid trying to learn too.  
And Kurt had always been his closest guy friend but now, they were even closer.  
  
Scott looked over at the clock that hung above the TV. It was getting late. After all, he had  
school in the morning.  
  
xxx  
  
Lance wasn't lying when he told the Professor that he liked learning about John F. Kennedy. For a  
human, he was pretty cool.   
  
He was sitting in a very empty Institute library with a biography about the 35th president cracked  
open in front of him. Of course if Pietro or Todd caught him, he'd have to bury them under ten  
feet of rock.  
  
"'History has shown that enmities between nations, as between individuals, does not last forever.'  
Hmm I guess that is true." Lance mused to himself as he read over a speech. It was true in  
essence. Look at himself. He hated that do-goodie Scott Summers but now, it all ended when they  
faced a common threat.  
  
He sighed in frustration as his thoughts strayed from the book and back to the 'problem' as he  
referred to any thing dealing with the effects of Duncan's meeting.  
  
"Argh. Shit. I just want to read this book! Not think about this shit storm we are in!" he  
determinedly looked back down at the pages. "Hmm, the Cuban Missile Crisis? Sounds  
interesting." He read on several pages. "Woah, that's intense. Simply talking to others prevented  
nuke war? Didn't know that."  
  
Lance leaned back in the chair that he occupied. "Then again, you never did pay much attention in  
school, did ya? But at least you get a second chance though, huh?"  
  
The book rattled on the table as a brief flash of anger ripped through. "Yeah some second chance.  
A second chance to get my ass kicked." Again he forced his mind back onto the book. "Lets  
see….JFK on civil rights? Hmm fighting for civil rights isn't something that I want to read about  
at the moment."  
  
He flipped ahead some in the book. "Ah ya, November 22, 1963. Assassination in Dallas." He fell  
quiet as he read on. For some reason, he suddenly felt sad. It was sad in the fact that this guy did  
some good things in his life, and admittedly bad things as well, all of these things that made him  
human, he was human and someone killed him.   
  
It was like how Summers and Blue were both good guys, admittedly, but people still wanted to  
hurt them. Anger unlike he ever experienced before took over. All of the books around him  
rattled and flew from their shelves as tremor shook the mansion.   
  
Lance slammed the book shut and stood, trying to reign in his anger, but it continued to grow,  
like the quake. He vowed in a low deadly voice to the shaking room around him.   
  
"'Let the word go forth, from this time and place, that the torch has been passed….'"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I'm gonna answer reviews!  
  
LeDiz: When I saw your review I serious was in shock, I fell off my chair and hit my head on my  
couch. I've been lurking reading "I Always Do" and the glass memories (can't think of name….)  
and you are my God. I felt honored. And yes, Amanda is evil.  
  
Soul Eater: Amanda stinks. Here *hands you a Kurt doll* you play nice with him.  
  
SoulOfFlame: I'm glad you think it is original. That makes me all Jell-oy inside.  
  
Keebler-elmo: Hmm I should have had a fight….but…..intrigued….maybe in the future…  
  
Katterree Fengari: I hope this continues it on as good. Hehe the Latin I got is from two movies,  
Hunchback of Notre Dame and Thirteen Days. In Thirteen Days, JFK is in the church and they  
sing "Kyrie Eleison"  
  
Epona: In case no has guessed, I no like Amanda, so she will be a central antagonist.  
  
Skip: YAY I updated!  
  
Jinx: If you can get Kurt away from Soul Eater then you can play with him.  
  
Tempest in Blue: Oh ja German is better hehe, and why do most forget that he is Catholic? I think  
that it is a cool aspect of him.  
  
Key: I always look forward to your reviews they make me really happy! You always have  
something cool to say.  
  
Arayah: Yeah I knew all that…but for the sake of my demented (and jealous) mind, I made her  
evil and ignored the Jimaine aspect.  
  
Ash: Don't you love how people can accuse but don't realize that they are doing the same thing?  
  
Jaganashi: I heart Brad Swaile. I heart My Little Pony and Evolution…it works out great. Yeah I  
knew he was a VA plus he is also a VA for Ramna ½, he is Mousse, my fav. Character!  
  
Aqua*Drageen: Thanks for doing something new and reviewing my fic! I feel all honored and  
stuff and I hope this next part prevents a napalm arrow!  
  
Raven Fayth: here is more!  
  
Nightrider: Yeah I know it took me longer but I wanted to make this part longer since I was  
gone.  
  
Taineyah: Kurt is alright……for the moment….(insert evil laughter) 


	9. Revolutionary Normality

AN: eh well it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry I hit a major writer block. That and I got into  
Pirates of the Caribbean. But I have not given up on this! How could I? I look at this as my  
fictional protest against hatred. But I am at an impasse on the characters, so I ask for suggestion  
on each main character. What should happen to Kurt, Scott or Lance? Please give any suggestions  
and if I use one I will credit you... PLEASE???  
  
Disclaimer: Moo.  
  
xxx  
Part 8: Revolutionary Normality  
xxx  
  
Scott stared through the glass of the driver's side window at the place where he had always  
considered safe. No more. Not for him at least.   
  
He shot a glance to his two passengers. Lance sat simple beside him in the passenger side with a  
large book open in his lap. He was ignoring the loud posters that were plastered on the walls of  
the school proclaiming mutant evils. While Kurt was watching out the window with the same fear  
showing through his eyes that Scott felt inside.  
  
"Ready to do this?" he asked the two.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht." Kurt mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Sure." Lance offered in a distracted way, still reading.  
  
Scott spared him another glance, "I didn't know you could read."  
  
Lance looked up at that. "I am not a complete idiot Summers. I can read." he returned his  
attention back down to the book.   
  
Scott leaned over, "What are you reading."  
  
Lance moved the book away from Scott's eyes. "No, you'd just make fun of mean again and then  
I'd have move a rock on your head."  
  
"I wouldn't make fun of you."   
  
"He'd only make fun of you if you were reading 'How To Win Friends and Influence People'"  
Kurt quietly quipped.   
  
Lance spared a surprisingly gentle look over his shoulder. "Nah, I don't care about winning any  
new friends." he sighed and showed them the book. "It's called 'Profiles in Courage', it is written  
by JFK. It's pretty decent and it talks a lot about having courage in suck ass situations." he glared  
at Scott, daring him to make fun of the book.  
  
"What is with your Kennedy obsession all of a sudden?" Scott scratched his head in confusion.  
  
Lance shrugged, eyes still on the book, "I dunno, really. I guess it is just a vice that I latched onto  
when all this shit started."   
  
Scott nodded and looked back at the school. "We should get to class now, I think the worse thing  
now is to be late."   
  
The three mutants climbed out of the car and headed resolutely to class.  
  
xxx  
  
Kurt sat silently in his desk as English class started. Whispers had sprung up as soon as he had  
walked into class and taken his seat. There had been no outward threats at the moment but he  
wasn't going to put it pass the students here.   
  
He just kept his head down and ignored all the other kids and the pitying looks that Kitty and  
Evan were throwing him. The girl with the pigtails on his left had a look of fear and loathing on  
her face and scooted her desk slightly further away.  
  
Kurt sighed and had a mantra going over and over in his mind. 'Ich bin gut, Ich bin gut. Ich bin  
ein gute Jugen'   
  
Ms. Vasquez walked in and immediately opened her book. Without so much as a glance, she  
spoke to the class. "Alright. Now it is discussion time on the book. Do we have any volunteers on  
which character they identify with the best?"  
  
The class remained silent, all eyes still on Kurt.  
  
"Class?" Ms. Vasquez pushed back her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Which character?"  
  
Now sparing the class look, she took notice of Kurt, now slumping down in his seat in an effort  
not to be seen.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Wagner I see that you are back." Kurt winced in expectation of an insult. "But even  
though you have been absent, I am sure you read the book?"   
  
Kurt nodded numbly, still waiting for an attack.   
  
"Then why don't you tell me which character do you identify with the most?" Crossing her arms  
and clicking the pencil against her teeth, Ms. Vasquez waited.  
  
"I um, I identify with..." Kurt broke off as he heard a hiss in his ear.  
  
"Mutie freak." breathing was in his ear from the kid behind him. "You should have never come  
back."   
  
Kurt closed his eyes and sank lower in his seat. He wasn't strong like Scott or Lance, he couldn't  
take this abuse. "Ich soll stärker sein." his whispered.   
  
"Mr. Wagner?" his teacher prompted, not hearing his whisper or the threat.  
  
"I feel most like Quasimodo." he murmured, "I feel half-formed. People now look at me with  
disgust and revulsion and I am not exactly sure why. I rather be hiding on a roof looking down on  
people instead of really interacting with them. Even in a crowd I don't feel apart of it, I feel  
different. All because of a gene that my mother gave me."   
  
'And because of blue fur.' he thought ironically to himself as he continued, growing more  
confidant as he spoke. "I also feel blind and deaf like Quasimodo. I am blind to the reasons why  
having the X gene is evil, I just can't see it. People were my friends without ever knowing that I  
possessed the gene. Now those people hate me. Why? I am deaf to the threats though. They are  
the same no matter who says them. I just don't listen. I try to be strong about it. But I can't  
always be like that. I'll probably end up like him too. Dead and curled around the only thing that  
ever gave me feeling. Whatever that may be."   
  
Kurt sat stone still in his desk as he finished his little monologue. The class echoed his silence as  
well. He could feel each of their eyes on his as he waited for a response. Then he heard the voice  
of his teacher.   
  
"Yes," her voice sounded a bit strained. "Ms. Pryde?"   
  
Kitty was holding her arm up and as soon as she was called on, the arm drifted back down. "Why  
is it we fear what we don't understand? Why did people fear Quasimodo and do fear Kurt?"  
  
The teacher looked taken back by that question. "Well, it is human nature, I guess."  
  
"Is it mutant nature as well?" Kitty pressed on.   
  
"I do not know that, you and I are not mutants." Ms. Vasquez gave Kitty a struggling look.  
  
Kitty just smiled and suddenly there were gasps from the entire class. Even a scream from a girl  
that sat near her. Kurt whipped his head around in time to Kitty phasing through her desk and  
sitting halfway through the floor and her head and shoulders poking out of her chair.   
  
Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock. "Kitty, nein!" But Kitty just smiled at him and phased back  
up and in her seat again, solid.   
  
"I am mutant, Ms. Vasquez. I know what my nature is. I fear too. But I am not evil."  
  
"So am I." Kurt wanted to sink into the ground as he recognized Evan speaking up too, "I don't  
want to hide myself just because some idiots think I am bad. I got a gene in my family that allows  
me to harden my skeleton. It doesn't give me evil impulses."   
  
The students and the teachers were now staring at the three. Some held looks of hatred and others  
were in awe.   
  
One girl, the same girl that shrank away from Kurt looked at Kitty and shyly asked. "Can you  
walk through walls then?"   
  
Kitty nodded, "Like yeah, it can be helpful when I forget keys and stuff."  
  
"Could you get my math book out of my locker then? It is stuck and I need it for my next class."  
Kitty smiled. "Sure, I can help you, like no problem."  
  
The boy that had whispered the threat now looked confused. To Kurt he asked. "What was your  
power anyway?"   
  
"I can teleport."   
  
There were nods from the people who had been at the meeting and remembered that. Others  
looked amazed.   
  
"That's kind of cool." snuck out of someone's mouth.  
  
Kurt met Evan's shocked stare.   
  
Something different was happening.  
  
xxx  
  
Scott and Lance both had history to go to. It was their only class that they shared. Jean was also  
in there with them, though through most of the year in that class, Scott had spent more time  
glaring at Lance instead of learning and gazing at her.  
  
Now things we going to be different. Way different.  
  
As soon as they entered, he could feel a cold frost in the air. Accusing gazes were everywhere,  
even on the teacher's face.   
  
Lance was ignoring everyone as he sat down. He was still reading. The teacher, Mr. White  
jumped on that first.   
  
"Mr. Alvers. I'd like it if you did not read in class." the voice was as icy as the room temp.  
  
Lance steadfastly kept reading. "What?" he asked lazily, "You want me to stop reading about  
history?" he set the book down and plastered a look of innocence on his face. "I did think that  
was the class we were in though."   
  
White glared. "What trash were you reading?" he snatched his hand out and scooped the book  
away from him. "'Profiles in Courage' hah."   
  
"Trash?" Lance raised an eyebrow. "It did earn a Pulitzer prize, ya know."  
  
"I didn't know you could read, your grades sure showed that." the teacher sneered into his face.  
  
Scott winced as it echoed his earlier words. If he hadn't had spent all his time glaring at Lance, he  
would have felt that Mr. White was always putting Lance down and felt more angry about it. But  
that was then, this was now.   
  
But Lance spoke before Scott could come to his defense.   
  
"I can read. And I know that it is a good book." he made a pass to get it back, but the teacher  
moved it out of range. "I also know that the book is my property."  
  
"And as a teacher of HUMANS, I know I can take it away."  
  
There was a slight tremor beneath Scott's feet and he looked over at Jean for support.  
  
"Tell, me White, did anyone tell you as a mutant, what I can do?"   
  
White remained impassive.   
  
Lance rolled his eyes back, signaling the start of an earthquake. The desks around the rooms  
shook and clattered as the quake gathered strength. Scott was torn from stopping him and letting  
it continue.   
  
Just once he wanted these prejudice people put back into their place.  
  
But the look of fear that crossed Jean's face was what made the decision for him. It wasn't fear  
for her person, no she had fought Lance enough times to know how to avoid injury, no it was fear  
for the other students in the room.   
  
The same kids that would hate her if they knew the real her.  
  
So he moved, he moved and gripped Lance's biceps and shook him out of his power-induced  
stupor.   
  
Confusion was etched on the others face as he stared up at Scott. It briefly crossed Scott's mind  
that Lance's earthquakes were getting violent more quickly than they had in battles past, but the  
thought was vanished at the sight of red near Lance's neck.  
  
Placing his finger tips on either side of the other boy's neck he felt that redness. It was blood.   
  
xxx  
  
The anger that always boiled near the surface had erupted.  
  
Again.   
  
But it must have had a shorter fuse than normal today. Just that smug look on the imbecile's face  
as he held the book above his head, just out of reach, was enough to set off an earthquake. It  
wasn't large enough to effect most of the school, just the classes above them and on their wing.  
  
But it was quick and violent for his mind.   
  
When he saw the look on Scott's face after he had brought the walls of red from his vison down  
and stared at him, he knew that he was bleeding. It happened after those prolong quakes but this  
one had only lasted mere seconds.   
  
What was going on with him?   
  
White's normally ruddy face was pale and bloodless, but fury sparked in his eyes. Fury that was  
only rivaled by Lance's own. Once he made sure that the ground wasn't going to shake anymore,  
he stormed over to Lance and leveled his face to Lance.   
  
Lance mastered his face not to reveal the disgust at being this close to a man that he hated and  
considered not a prime sample of human attractiveness. Plus his breath smelled bad.  
  
"Mr. Alvers. Are you aware that your Professor negotiated your return to this school on the  
grounds that you do not use your powers." he gave an ugly smirk. "You just violated that  
promise. You will be seeing Principal Kelly."   
  
Lance stood abruptly and retrieved his book from where it had fallen. "You really should take  
what you teach to heart."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I have to sit here and listen to you preach how hatred and prejudice cause wars, World War II  
just an example. How it causes more damage. You stand there and read about the Civil War and  
about all African-American regiments fight for their own freedom, how revolutions are spawned  
in order to fight the oppression. Do you realize, Mr. White, that you are just spreading hypocrisy?  
Why do these students need to sit there and listen to your string of lies? You don't believe those  
men fought for true reasons. You are just some pale shadow of man. Less of a human than I am."  
Lance brought him close to White and watched as a variety of emotions played out on the  
teacher's face.   
  
Lance only offered a small smile. "I warn you now, White, it is true that revolutions are born of  
hatred, prejudice, and oppression. And if thoughts like yours continue, then there will be a mutant  
revolution and it is obvious which side will win."   
  
He turned and marched out of the room, firm in his convictions. The first move was made by him.  
Even though Xavier wanted to find a solution peacefully, he knew that it can not be.   
  
It wouldn't be a fear of an upcoming war. No. Lance smiled again, malice seeping in. No, no war.  
  
Just a revolution. 


	10. Some Normal Discomfort

**AN:** It has been ages. A really really really really long time. I kinda fell out of Evo for awhile and got into other sorts of fandoms, all until I went to a poetry class and this guy was there humming the old-style X-Men theme song, so I come crawling back. Wonder if anyone still remembers this...

* * *

_Some Normal Discomfort

* * *

_

"How could you do that?" Kurt demanded as soon as Kitty, Evan and himself exited their English class.

Kitty shrugged and fiddled with her necklace. "Like, I felt I had to. There was no way I was going to let you struggle through this alone. It's, like, not fair."

Evan nodded enthusiastically. "Man it felt so good to let it out. Now I don't feel as if I am hiding something!" he declared pumping a fist into the air. He hadn't dropped his grin since the trio had left their room.

Kurt felt as if he had just signed their death warrant. "Nein." he whispered. "This isn't a game Evan. People hate us. People want us dead. This is serious."

Kitty smiled, but it was a slightly unsure smile. "We know Kurt, but like I said. We aren't going to let you go through this alone. Okay?" she cocked her head, her ponytail bouncing. "'Sides, did you see what was happening? Those kids were like totally interested in our skills. That girl wanted me to help her. Like there were some in there that didn't hate us. That is the side that we need to focus on."

Kurt still felt troubled as they made their way to their next class. If some could over come their hate, that was a step forward, right? Then why didn't it feel that way? He still felt as if someone or something was laying in wait to spring on him. Either hurt him or throw another curve ball and destroy his world a little bit more.

But for the moment all he could do was wait.

_xxx_

Scott had watched Lance's departure in shock; there had been no time for him to stop the other mutant.

In the back of his mind, however, he felt the nagging voice say that he didn't really want to stop Lance from saying his bit. Lance really had shot down their teacher and revealed him for the hypocrite that he was.

But it still seemed as if the other kids sided with their humiliated teacher. And then there was that frightening aspect of the blood seeping from Lance's ears, proof that his earthquakes were damaging the other boy physically.

As it were now, there was nothing he could do but sit with Jean through a boring history lesson. At the moment he didn't really care about learning about the American Revolution. Not when he knew that the guy behind him hated his guts simply because he was alive.

Jean, in the seat next to him, flashed him a small encouraging smile. It made him feel a bit better, knowing that she was still safe behind her mask. No one knew about the others. As long as he was in the front line, he could protect everyone. No sense in dragging others into this mess, other innocent kids that didn't need this burden.

But at the moment, the burden felt too much for him to bear. It felt like a physical force, weighing his head down, so that he touched his forehead to the desk. As White continued his lesson on Concord and Lexington, Scott tried to sort out all of the feelings that were rushing through him.

There was that burning need to make sure everyone, human and mutant alike, didn't get hurt in any conflicts. He didn't want some sort of war declared, humans would die if that were the case.

Yet another part of him wanted to step to the side and watch the humans run head on to their deaths against the mutants. He had seen the powers that some possessed. Professor X and Magneto were just a couple of them. The teens themselves held a destructive force in their hands, and many would lose their lives if it came to blows. But there was that nagging part of him that simply asked, "_why do I care_?" Because to be honest with himself, he didn't want to care.

But raising his head once, and stealing a look over at Jean, that voice was squashed back down, but also being honest with himself, helping others, like Jean, made the struggle all worth it.

_xxx_

Lance was idly slamming lockers as he stormed down the school hallway. After all that fanfare, the satisfaction had begun to fade away. The pain in his head hadn't bothered to lessen, but the blood had dried. As the tremors he produced grew stronger more rapidly, the more damaged he seemed to be doing to himself.

Lance sighed and slumped against the cool metal of the locker bank. Couldn't things get even more screwed up? Lets throw in a self-destructive x-gene.

"Fan-_fucking_-tastic." He deadpanned.

Doors to various classrooms were beginning to open to allow the flow students out into the hallway. Lance wanted to pretend that he didn't see the glares and looks of disgust thrown his way. They were all pathetic; they'd get their due.

Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, Lance pushed out into the crowd, into the groups of people who stepped up the pace just to avoid being near him. He needed to find a bathroom to wash off the blood.

"Alvers!"

Oh shit. Summers. Lance turned to meet the red sunglasses. "Are we back to last names already Summers? I thought we had something." His voice dripped with saccharine sarcasm.

Scott looked as nonplussed as he possibly could with the cover over his eyes. "What went down back there? White was livid."

Lance crossed his arms in front of him in a subtle form of self-defense that wasn't lost on Scott. "I just told the bastard what needed to be said, I'm tired of taking their crap. We're better than them and you know it."

Scott tensed. "You're beginning to sound like Magneto."

"So?" Lance snorted. "Maybe the bucket head has some good points." He thrust a finger in Scott's face, "You can't deny that it felt good to shove that guy's stupidity in his face, right?"

Lance stared hard at Scott, trying to gage his reaction. His whole posture was rigid, and his mouth was drawn tight. Scott was fighting some internal battle.

Maybe Cyclops the Good-Doer was going to admit that there was no hope in peaceful coexistence anymore. Spending time at the Xavier Institute may have brought about some form of a hesitant truce between the X-Men and Brotherhood, but one class back in school was enough evidence to prove that maybe the Brotherhood was right along.

Well maybe not the Brotherhood per se, but Magneto.

"What are you trying to say, Alvers?" Scott's voice was hardening to a resolution. And it wasn't the resolution that Lance wanted.

"I'm saying, if Matthews wants his own little happy hate tribe, we need to counter it! Show them which side is the superior one!"

"You really believe that you're better?"

"I know it."

"Then why do your oh so superior powers make you bleed?"


	11. Find a Normal Sanctuary

**An:** Wow this has been faster than I thought I'd get this updated. Can anyone else tell that I've become a Lance lover?

* * *

**Find a Normal Sanctuary**

* * *

"You did what!" It burst out more in the form of a shocked statement than an actual question. Scott blinked behind his shades and felt a signaling twinge of a stress headache forming within his skull.

Any other time, the sight of the students from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youth and the boys from the Brotherhood of Bayville sitting at the same table together during the lunch period would have caused people to scratch their heads in confusion. But now, their table only drew looks of disgust and hatred, even fear. There were three mutants there.

Oh wait, now there were five mutants there.

Kitty and Evan just spilled that they had voluntarily ousted themselves to their English class in a show of solidarity for Kurt.

Lance said it best. "Are you guys _fucking_ insane?"

Hurt clouded Kitty's eyes, "We had to do it, Lance, Kurt needed support. He can't, like, go through this all alone."

Scott winced. Wrong choice of words.

"Last time I checked, Summers and I were also blacklisted." Lance sat back with his arms crossed. "We had it under control."

"And last time_ I_ checked, it was _you_ going postal on Mr. White." Jean broke in. "It is amazing that I haven't seen Kelly storming in here trying to personally kick you out of his school."

"I'd like to see him try."

Pietro looked between Jean and Lance, "You used your powers? When? How? Why?"

"Just my dumbass history teacher is one of those '_Holier than thou'_ humans that thinks he's the shit." Lance snorted, the anger clearly coloring his words. "Just once I want to show the world what we can be capable of. We tried this peaceful thing and it just ain't working."

"You've been back to school for only half a day and already you abandon the hope for coexistence?" Kurt asked, speaking up for the first time.

Lance seemed to deflate. "I just don't want to deal with this." With that he stood up, without touching his food. "I'll catch you guys later."

Scott watched him go; not bothering to call him back nor deny that he felt the same way.

_xxx_

Kurt was thankful when the day finally drew to a close. The school day had been unbearably long and drawn out. As he walked out to meet Scott for the ride back to the mansion, he contemplated just plain teleporting home and going straight to bed. It wasn't like the needed to hide that anymore.

Word spread quickly that Kitty Pryde and Evan Daniels were mutants as well. By their last period, Kitty had confided that she had been called down to Kelly's office to '_discuss her condition'_.

Surprisingly, not counting Lance's outburst in class, there had been no major incidents. Just a few shoves into the lockers, and name-calling. Kurt had been surprised at Evan's restraint when the name-calling was redirected to himself. Kitty had just smiled and showed her phasing to those who were curious enough to ask.

He only wished that he were that brave. Scott's stoicism was enviable, as was Lance's defiance. He had just kept quiet.

Why couldn't things just be normal?

The thoughts of teleporting ebbed away as he saw Scott waiting for him. Lance was there as well, his torn jeans and cigarette clashing with the sports car.

"How was the rest of the day?" Scott asked as Kurt hopped over into the backseat.

"Okay, I guess. It was weird." He shrugged. "Kitty and Evan were always with me though."

Scott nodded, frowning a bit. "I wonder what the Prof. is going to think of that move."

Lance just rolled his eyes.

"What about you guys?" Kurt asked as Scott climbed in behind the wheel.

"I have math with Duncan, so just try to imagine that." Scott intoned. "But German went okay."

"I didn't know Matthews could count high enough to be in any other math except 3rd grade." Lance flicked the spent cigarette butt to the asphalt. "Listen, I know I rode with you guys to school today, but I'm going to find where Pietro took my jeep. I catch you later." He pushed off of the car and gave a small wave over his shoulder.

As he disappeared, Kurt turned to look at Scott. "Is there something wrong with Lance?"

Scott didn't answer.

_xxx_

It was getting colder and he was only wearing a short sleeve shirt and an over vest. Stupid fall. _Stupid wind_. Stupid afternoon. Stupid Pietro for taking off with the jeep. Stupid impulse to help Wagner at the meeting and therefore announcing that he was mutant to everybody who hated him. Stupid peace, _stupid war._

He had spent too much time waiting with Summers and in the mean time, Pietro had already left with Freddy and Todd, for the mansion. He had also just turned down the ride with Summers, and there was no way that he'd find Grey and ask for a ride in her SUV.

So walking home it was.

If he actually bothered to call the mansion home now. It really was just a residence. Nothing permanent, right? Those past few days of living and training in the Institute had felt almost normal. Not to mention, there was running water and food. What idiot would turn that down?

First order of business when he got back '_home_', was to get a jacket. It was way too cold for this bare arms thing.

His mind felt too loud. It had to be because of all the stress that had been going on. The anger that already had a short fuse, seemed like it was constantly exploding and any warm fuzzy feelings he had been growing for the X-Geeks was quickly evaporating.

A headache was still present from the confrontation with White. That also didn't help much.

He didn't hear the car pull up until it was stopped just in front of him. The red paint led him to think that it was Summers coming back for him, but the blond hair and the linebacker shoulders looked nothing like Scott Summers.

Duncan Matthews.

And he wasn't alone.

But that didn't matter.

"Hey freak." Duncan placed himself directly in front of Lance's path. "Hey _freak_, I'm talking to you!"

Lance stopped walking and stared the football player in the eyes. Did he really think that a bunch of jocks could take someone who could create earthquakes? Was he really _serious_?

"Did you need something Matthews?"

"Don't condescend to me, you _mutie freak!_" Duncan's muscles flexed _oh so_ scarily.

Lance was _shaking_.

"Do you remember exactly what I can do?" Lance asked as calmly as he could, he was restraining the urge just to open a chasm and drop this asshole in it and then close it back up.

Duncan just sneered so Lance took that as that he couldn't remember his power. So why not show him? The ground began to shake.

And pain exploded in his head.

As Lance hit the ground, he realized that the pain hadn't been caused by his powers.

_xxx_

Kurt 'ported to the roof as soon as he and Scott had reached the mansion. He couldn't shake that feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. The day had been entirely too quiet.

In the cold crisp air, he took in the cityscape of Bayville and he did what he always did when he felt something out of his control was going to go down.

He prayed.

"Judex crederis esse venturus,  
In te, Domine, speravi  
Non confundar in aeternum  
Salvum fac populum tuum  
Judex crederis  
Libera me Domine  
Libera me Domine de morte aeterna  
In die illa tremenda  
Quando caeli movendi sunt  
Caeli et terra  
Dum veneris judicare  
O, salutaris hostia  
Quae caeli pandis ostium  
Bella premunt hostilia  
Da robur, fer auxilium  
Sit sempiterna gloria  
Gloria, gloria semper  
Sanctus, sanctus in excelsis  
Mors stupebit et natura  
Cum resurget creatura  
Judicanti responsurra  
Judex ergo cum sedebit  
Nil inultum remanebit  
Quem patronum rogaturus  
Cum vix justus sit securus?  
Juste Judex ultionis  
Ante diem rationis  
_Kyrie Eleison_."

* * *

**Translation:**

Judex crederis esse venturus _(Our Judge we believe shall come)_  
In te, Domine, speravi _(In You, Lord, have I trusted)  
_Non confundar in aeternum _(Let me not be damned for eternity)  
_Salvum fac populum tuum _(Save Your people)_  
Judex crederis _(In our Judge we believe)  
_Libera me Domine _(Free me, Lord)  
_Libera me Domine de morte aeterna _(Free me, Lord, from everlasting death)  
_In die illa tremenda _(On that terrible day)  
_Quando caeli movendi sunt _(When the heavens shall be moved)  
_Caeli et terra _(The heavens and earth)  
_Dum veneris judicare _(When Though shall come to judge the world)  
_O, salutaris hostia_ (Oh Saviour, saving victim)  
_Quae caeli pandis ostium _(Who opens the gate of heaven)  
_Bella premunt hostilia _(Our enemies besiege us)  
_Da robur, fer auxilium _(Give us strength, bring us aid)  
_Sit sempiterna gloria _(May you always be praised)  
_Gloria, gloria semper (_Glory, glory forever)  
_Sanctus, sanctus in excelsis _(Holy, holy, in the highest)  
_Mors stupebit et natura _(Death and nature shall be confounded)_  
Cum resurget creatura _(When creation shall rise again)  
_Judicanti responsurra _(To answer for judgment)  
_Judex ergo cum sedebit _(Therefore, when the Judge will take his seat)  
_Nil inultum remanebit _(Nothing shall remain unpunished)  
_Quem patronum rogaturus _(To what protector shall I appeal)  
_Cum vix justus sit securus?_ (When scarcely the just man shall be secure?)  
_Juste Judex ultionis _(Righteous Judge of vengeance)  
_Ante diem rationis _(Before the day of reckoning)  
_Kyrie Eleison _(Lord have mercy)_


End file.
